


A World Where We Can Be Loved

by AJSbarcea



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, But Kakashi is just doing his best, Danzo is a piece of shit, Deal With It, Destiny, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gai doesn't take Kakashi's shit, Gai is really serious in the beginning but for a reason, Kakashi can be an idiot, M/M, Original World, Rin and Obito are good friends, Shisui is older than Obito in this, Soulmates, There will be eventual filthy sex, Violence, purposeful change in tenses, seriously they bounce around for a reason, some are long, some of the chapters are short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJSbarcea/pseuds/AJSbarcea
Summary: Sakura will one day ask him, "So why aren't you with the love of your life? Not everyone is lucky enough to have soulmate." And Kakashi will only be able to answer her in a way that she will understand, "We were waiting for a world in which we can be loved." Because when they met, the world wasn't ready to accept them, but Kakashi hopes that one day it will be.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 26
Kudos: 81





	1. A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a supernatural AU set in an original world.  
> There are several factions of supernatural creatures, but the big three are : Vampires, Werewolves, and Withces.  
> To protect the mortal realm against supernaturals, there are chosen humans who are blessed with unnatural life (practically immortal when it comes to dying from longevity). These humans are known as Hunters, and they are the sworn enemy of the supernatural world. 
> 
> This story will happen like segments in a life, so if it jumps around, I probably did that for a reason that I forgot but try to play off like 'oh yeah that's on purpose'.

The first time Kakashi and Gai meet, Kakashi stabs Gai in the stomach, and the other shoots a poison laced arrow through Kakashi’s shoulder. They’re at a stalemate, both wounded too much to run, yet not enough to give up their fight. Poison as hot as the sun courses through Kakashi’s veins, but he can see the blood that pools from the hunter’s wound. At this rate, the survivor will be the one who can stay conscious the longest, and it’s a battle Kakashi isn’t too sure he can win. 

“You’re quick for a human.” He gasps as he falls to his knees, the poison rendering his legs numb and useless. “I’ll give you that much.” 

“And you’re pretty clever for a blood lusting beast.” The hunter quips, though his voice is strangled with pain as he leans against the base of a tree, his eyelids fluttering precariously as he clutches at his side. “I wasn’t expecting you to spring a trap like that.” 

At this, Kakashi manages a pained, amused snort, “And I wasn’t expecting you to get out of it.” 

They share a moment between two mortal enemies, both on the cusp of death. All the fight has left them at this point. Kakashi can’t feel his fingers and he’s lying on his back, gazing up at the stars, wondering if these are going to be his final moments. 

It isn’t until he hears pained shuffling, and a groan of despair that Kakashi manages a glimpse in the suffering hunter’s direction. With his enhanced eyesight, Kakashi can clearly see the man’s astounding features. His dark hair is slicked back, curling around his ears and tickling the nape of his neck. His eyebrows are famously bushy, and they furrow in pain as the strong lines of his face become crooked as death rapidly approaches the both of them. He’s...kind of handsome for a human. He’s not typical, and his unusual, yet distinct features are appealing in a way to Kakashi that not many people are. Not to mention, as per their previous fight, this human’s body is honed and trained to battle against creatures such as Kakashi. Whereas Kakashi is a creature of death, this human is a finely tuned weapon of destruction. 

He doesn’t know what spurs him into doing so, or why he even cares, but he figures if he’s going to die, he might as well get the name of the man who killed him, “What’s your name?” And his voice is tired, a product of the poison, and his throat burns whenever he breathes, but the human hunter manages to open his dark eyes long enough to look at Kakashi. 

“Gai.” He answers. “I’m Gai Might.” 

It’s a funny name. One that might have made Kakashi laugh if his vision wasn’t darkening the way it is. He sighs, and the exhale turns into a violent cough. Blood sputters from his lips, black as the night sky above. 

“And yours?” The hunter’s tone is broken and unsteady from blood loss. He won’t be conscious for much longer at this rate. “What’s your name?” 

The silver haired vampire takes a moment to consider answering. To hunters, beasts like him have no name, but this man faces the same fate as Kakashi. Here, there are no pretenses, they will both die. 

“Kakashi.” He finally says. “Kakashi Hatake.” He thinks he might hear the man mumble the name in consideration, but Kakashi doesn’t stay conscious long enough to really determine if that’s what he hears. As the numbness reaches his slowly beating undead heart, Kakashi fades into an endless eternity of nothing, and although the idea of death is terrifying, he welcomes the promised peace. 

He wakes up an unknown amount of time later, his eyes blearily blinking open to a setting sun and hands pouring some sort of medicine down his throat. The medicine burns and cools at the same time. An antidote, he thinks, as he remembers the heat of poison numbing his body. A careful cough and he feels hands massaging his throat, coaxing his muscles into swallowing the liquid. 

Those hands are rough, but purposeful as they pull away and set to tending the wound that punctures his shoulder. He hisses, his vision still blurry, as someone less-than-kindly plucks and cleans at the hole in his shoulder. At his hiss, someone distantly chuckles, deep and amused as they stitch and bandage the vampire’s injury. 

“It amazes me how quickly creatures like you recover.” In a way, the voice that speaks to him is familiar. 

_ Gai _ . His mind supplies helpfully, and the knowledge that a hunter is here should’ve spurred Kakashi into flight or fight mode, but all he can manage is a slight groan of disapproval. 

“Don’t worry vampire, I won’t strike an enemy when he is already down. It goes against every code of honor that exists.” Gai assures, though he’s less than tactful with thread and needle as he pierces Kakashi’s skin to stitch him up. 

Kakashi goes to shift and pull away, mostly because the other is so crude in his first aid attempts, but a steady hand keeps him rooted in place. The vampire doesn’t have the energy to fight back. Not only is he weak from poison, but he is severely lacking the blood to fully recover. As of now, he is at the mercy of the hunter, and that thought is wondrously frightening. 

“Now, now.” Gai coaxes in a voice that is half amused, “After this you're on your own, vamp. So you might want to savor your strength.” 

Kakashi thinks that’s fair, but he can’t help but wonder, “W-Why—“

As his vision finally narrows on the appearance of Gai hovering above him, the other has his brows furrowed in concentration as he works over Kakashi’s shoulder. 

“Because,” the other starts as his tongue peaks out between his lips as he focuses, “Because you have a name, Kakashi.” And Kakashi has no clue what the hell that’s supposed to mean, but before he can say anything else Gai is standing up. The stab wound Kakashi gave him is half healed already, a product of Gai’s heritage as a human hunter, and the crusted blood that tickles the gash is entirely too enticing, so out of respect for Gai’s efforts to save Kakashi, Kakashi determinedly looks away. 

“I wouldn’t let our paths cross again, vampire.” Gai comments as he adjusts the bandaging of his own wounds, “Because I’ll make sure to finish you off properly next time.” 

Gai levels Kakashi with a glare, one that intends to back up what he says, but Kakashi can’t speak, not when he’s rendered silent from how Gai seems to glow in the light of the fading sun, a halo of pastel colors dancing along the edges of his form. 

Kakashi has been alive for all of thirty years. He’s practically an infant still, and he’s not sure he has the experience to understand why his heart suddenly aches at the image of the hunter standing so proudly above him. So Kakashi doesn’t think of it. He dismisses Gai with an arrogant roll of his eyes, trying to dispel the effect the other had on him. 

“As if I’d ever let a pathetic human like you kill me.” In hindsight, Kakashi’s sure he shouldn’t be provoking the man that saved his life, especially if that man initially caused the damage, but there’s something about the way Gai smiles, like the challenge Kakashi poses is something he doesn’t want to miss out on. 

Kakashi knows he shouldn’t hope to cross paths with this hunter again, but a tugging inside his chest is excited at the prospect of a proper rematch. Gai is intriguing, even if hunters shouldn’t be, and Kakashi almost wants to see how the other grows, and how their destinies might intertwine in the near future. 

Unfortunately, Kakashi can’t ponder the thought for much longer because Gai is gone before the vampire can even blink, leaving the silver haired creature baffled, in pain, and entirely exhausted. 

He should pray that he never meets Gai again. 

But before he falls asleep, he finds himself praying for the exact opposite. 


	2. Chapter Two: A Tavern's Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi never forgets a smell, but he can't quite place where this new one is coming from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drunken Shenanigans. A bit of fluff. Mind you, Kakashi is still very young in vampire years. He can hardly be considered a teenager at this point. But yes, vampires do purr. You're welcome.

Kakashi never forgets a smell. It’s the first thought that comes to him when he steps into an obscure tavern in a forgotten village, and is assaulted by a scent he recognizes, but can’t quite identify. Familiarity can only mean one of two things: the person he’s met is an old friend, or an old enemy. For Kakashi, a seasoned vampire at the age of 55, but still a fledgling compared to most, hasn’t had enough time to make friends, nor enemies. He keeps to himself, a product of being raised an orphan, but there are times in his travels that he comes across new allies. Maybe this sense of familiarity is one of those allies he’s briefly crossed paths with when he’s sent on missions in service to the vampires. 

Yet...when Kakashi takes a more decided sniff of the air, nothing about the scent screams friendly at all, but he doesn’t feel on edge, nor does he feel like he should be preparing for a fight. It’s an odd thing, and a sensation Kakashi has never felt before. So, with a sense of curious intrigue, he steps further into the popular tavern which is filled to the brim with patrons of the village who have nothing better to do at night than immerse themselves in the art of getting piss drunk. 

Over the years, Kakashi has come to recognize humans as extremely vulgar and notorious for their shenanigans. They are the complete opposite of the dignified vampiric species, who look upon such partying antics with clear disdain. In a word, vampires are rather stuffy, and although Kakashi doesn’t share the love for drink and party that humans do, he also doesn’t agree to the stiff propriety of the vampires. In his opinion, all of it is a bore, but his loyalty lies with those of his own kind, even if he can’t bear lingering in their presence more than a few days at a time. 

Still determined to find the owner of that familiar scent, Kakashi nudges his way through the laughing crowd who jeer and scream to the sound of horribly played, but jovial music in the background. He’s sure by the time he’s made it to the counter, he’s had at least three pints of ale spilled on him, but the atmosphere of the tavern does little to mute the smell that lingers in the air. The one Kakashi feels as if he should know, but can’t place. 

When the barkeep sidles his way, Kakashi tries to subtly sniff him, but no, this man isn’t the person he’s looking for. Neither is the woman drunkenly leaning on him to his right, or the old geezer perving on a gaggle of women to his left. 

“Can I get you anything to drink?” The balding, middle aged man behind him asks loudly over the calamity of the tavern. Kakashi’s half sure there’s a fight breaking out behind him, but he’s too busy trying to place a name to the smell that engulfs him. 

Kakashi, glancing at the silently demanding barkeep, half heartedly answers, “I’ll have what they’re having.” He motions to the rowdy group of men locked in a scuffle. The barkeep shrugs and waddles away, leaving Kakashi alone to scan the room in greater detail. The place is overly crowded, and while Kakashi initially walked into this bar thinking he might catch a quick snack, he now finds himself determinedly glaring at any face he can see. 

It isn’t until some bold, young human climbs on top of a table, whooping and cheering on the fight with vigor, that Kakashi think’s that his already undead heart stops working completely. Because there, looking the exact same as the day their paths first crossed, is the unmistakable and unforgettable Gai Might: the hunter who nearly ended Kakashi’s life before it really had a chance to begin. 

“That’ll be three coins.” The barkeep huffs when he slides Kakashi his pint, momentarily disturbing the shock Kakashi found himself in. In a daze, Kakashi reaches into his pockets and definitely gives the barkeep more than what the ale was worth, but he didn’t care about payment at the moment. What he did care about was the hunter stomping his feet to music, and jumping in on the scuffle with a proud cry of unrestrained laughter. 

Kakashi should leave. He knows he should, but all he can do is admire the way Gai easily fends off men twice the size as him, laughing all the while. He’s flipping humans the size of boulders over his shoulders with ease, and catching fists that fly towards his face with a smile. He’s a sight to behold, and as strange looking as the day he and Kakashi met.  _ Gai _ , Kakashi murmurs in his mind carefully,  _ The hunter who refused to finish the job _ . 

Absently, Kakashi wonders how many supernatural creatures Gai has killed up to this point. It’s been nearly 25 years since they first met, since Gai first shot an arrow through Kakashi, and Kakashi drove a dagger into the other’s side. Just as Kakashi had grown over the years, Gai’s skills have probably honed as well, if the way he easily maneuvers through a crowd of drunken, brawling idiots is any indication. 

The vampire, again, reminds himself that he should silently slip out of the tavern and forget he ever saw Gai here. If he were any other vampire, Kakashi might have tried to kill Gai as most tried to do whenever they met a hunter, but Kakashi doesn’t even consider the thought of attacking Gai. He can’t even fathom it, for some reason. Maybe it’s because Gai saved him all those years ago. Maybe it’s because Kakashi still doesn’t understand why Gai did. It’s all too confusing, and so Kakashi downs the human ale in one go, before slamming the pint down in a silent demand for a refill. The barkeep humors him, and continuously supplies Kakashi’s ale as the vampire drinks and drinks while engrossed in the battle Gai humorously fights with his challengers. 

When there’s finally no one else to tuffle with, Gai is the last man standing, and he proudly bellows out proclamations of his victory to the cheer and amusement of the audience. At this point, Kakashi is seven pints in and not really feeling like himself. His senses are dulled, which is a dangerous state for a vampire to be in when he is close to a hunter as skilled as Gai. Yet, in his drunken state, Kakashi doesn't care, and finds himself cheering with the crowd when Gai emerges as the victor. 

“Another one.” Kakashi half slurs to the human barkeep. “And keep ‘em coming.” He hiccups, a sure sign that he’s drank too much already. He’s already doubled what most humans should consume, but Kakashi finds himself really wanting another drink. Gai hasn’t noticed him yet, and that should be a good thing, but Kakashi almost wants the attention. Craves it, even. 

The barkeep agrees to Kakashi’s demands, although his eyes are a little wide as Kakashi gulps down another pint in seconds. It should be a hint as to Kakashi’s true nature, but Kakashi is, after all, a paying patron, and if the barkeep suspects the silver haired man isn’t human at all, then he says nothing as he fetches  _ yet another _ pint. 

By the time Kakashi’s on his tenth drink, he feels woefully woozy and like he really has to use the bathroom. He stumbles out of the stool he sat in for a better part of an hour, nearly falling down face first if it wasn’t for a thick burly man catching him before he fell. Said big burly man hisses at Kakashi to  _ watch it _ and he sounds so menacing that Kakashi can only coo like he’s talking to an infant. With a giggle unbefitting of a vampire, Kakashi shoved the big burly man away, mumbling something along the lines of ‘silly human’ as he stutter-steps to the door. 

The urge to piss is more of an unignorable burn, and he hastens out into the cool evening air where he half stumbles towards a bush to relieve himself. A groan leaves his lips just as his steady stream begins, and his eyes shut in a bliss that makes him wonder why he doesn’t drink more often. He definitely feels at peace, if not a bit dizzy, but that dizziness only blurs the world around him until it is a mirage of pretty colors, and he giggles again when he turns to see a hazy image of a man with dark hair and bushy eyebrows. 

“Bushy brows.” He slurs, hiccuping around his words as he wavers precariously on his feet, “Long time no see.” His words mesh together, and he doesn’t even know if he’s speaking in the right order or not, but he does know mister bushy brow is scowling darkly at him, like he’s not as thrilled to see Kakashi as Kakashi is to see him. 

The frown makes Kakashi frown, and he half pouts as his fingers move to thunk mister bushy brow on his forehead, “So grumpy.” He muses, and then startles himself with another giggle at his own silliness. He feels like he’s floating on air, and suddenly wants another drink. 

“Are you...drunk?” Come the distant words, so disgustingly sober it makes the vampire frown again. 

Bushy brow isn’t very fun, Kakashi realizes. At least, not as fun as the barkeep who readily keeps Kakashi stocked with drinks. He says as much, or he tries to, but his tongue is thick and doesn’t work the way he wants it to, so he sounds more like a babbling toddler than a dignified vampire. 

If he isn’t mistaken, bushy brows sighs, like he’s resigned himself to a rather horrible fate. Suddenly, warm hands grab hold of Kakashi’s sides, and then his world is spinning nauseatingly as he’s tossed over a pair of very broad shoulders. When his vision blurs back into focus, he’s staring at the ground from an upside down angle, and he realizes with another giggle that bushy brow is carrying him. Granted, he tosses Kakashi around like a sack of potatoes, but he carries Kakashi nonetheless. It makes the vampire inexplicably happy, and he babbles complete nonsense as bushy brow takes him away from the village.

Maybe because a drunk vampire can do a lot of damage to an unsuspecting human population if left unchecked. 

Kakashi is swinging happily in rhythm to Gai’s steps as he chatters unrecognizable words. Belatedly, Kakashi realizes he’s speaking a language known only to vampires, and that sends him into a fit of laughter because Gai isn’t a vampire, so he has no clue what Kakashi is saying. For the last half of their walk, Kakashi calls Gai every derogatory name he can think of in the vampiric language, and by the time Gai unceremoniously deposits Kakashi onto the ground, the vampire has resorted to some very childish and juvenile names that send him cackling as he dazedly sprawls out on the floor. 

“And I thought hunters were horrible drunks.” Gai muses, and he might have sounded amused, but Kakashi can’t tell because he’s too busy feeling how soft the animal skins he lays on are. His fingers graze over the fur, and his steely gray eyes are enraptured by the colors and patterns. There’s something so fascinating about laying here, and as Kakashi’s nose burrows into the skins, he realizes it’s because he is surrounded on all sides by the scent of Gai. Drunken Kakashi likes that very much, even if he inherently knows he’s lying in the lair of the enemy. 

He inhales deeply, practically purring in a way that is intimate and personal to vampires. Gai shouldn’t be privy to such an action, and yet Kakashi contents himself with rolling around in the skins. Tucking and encasing himself in an impenetrable cocoon of Gai’s smell. He hums like a satisfied child, burrowing his nose in nothing but his human hunter. 

His eyes are already half shut when he hears heavy boots stop next to his head followed by a heavy sigh, and something along the lines of ‘what am I thinking’. But he doesn’t pay it any attention, because a hand is in his hair next, cautiously touching the silver strands out of irresistible curiosity. Kakashi can’t help but nudge into the touch, a thrum of approval vibrating his chest as those fingers grow more confident in their exploration. 

Kakashi falls asleep like that, whether it’s because he feels safe, or because of the drink, he doesn’t know. What he does know, is that his dreams consist of dark eyes, tanned skin, and a human touch, and it’s the best night of sleep he’s had since the day he was first brought into this wretched world. 

When Kakashi wakes up next it is with a pounding headache, a scratchy throat, and the dreadful feeling like he’s mortally embarrassed himself somehow. The cabin he wakes up in is devoid of any other life save for himself, but the unmistakable scent of Gai lingers. Judging from how recent it is, Gai left only a few hours ago and the vampire is entirely too grateful for that. 

In his mind, Kakashi should be more grateful that he still has his life, but when he glances over to his side and sees a glass of deer blood and a hastily scrawled note, something claws at Kakashi and makes him wish he hadn’t woken up alone. The note Gai left him is simple enough, and the bulky lettering forms only a few words, ‘ _ Don’t let there be a next time’. _ It should have sounded like a warning, but for some reason, Kakashi only interprets it as a plea. 

_ Don’t let there be a next time _ , his mind echoes as he lingers longer in the skins than he probably should,  _ Because I don’t know what I’ll do if we see each other again _ . 


	3. Chapter Three: A Choice Hidden in the Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi has to make a choice, even if it's one that puts into question what he's taught to believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human Hunter's are not only blessed with longevity, but there are some who possess rare abilities related to magic, but they are far and few in between. Some of these abilities can range to affinity to the elements, a resistance to vampire blood traits, taking on animal characteristics similar to wolves, or forging weapons out of mid air ;). For vampires, they can possess what are called blood traits. Not every vampire has them, and not every blood trait is powerful. They vary depending on the vampire. Some blood traits are hereditary, and some are not.

By the time Kakashi thinks about Gai again, he’s well over a century old and decidedly changed. He is no longer the vampiric youth of before. He has a reputation now, cultivated by his skills that strike fear into the hearts of many. He has claimed countless lives at this point in time, wolves, witches, humans and the like. All of them have fallen prey to Kakashi’s prowess at some time or another. He quickly becomes known as one of the vampire’s greatest weapons, a talent not only with the blade, but he possesses blood traits that are remarkably powerful, and have rendered enemies powerless against him. Kakashi is as soaked in blood as he is full of it, and although his skin is as pristine as the color of his silver hair, Kakashi is anything but a pure soul. 

He is wretched, mangled and morphed by death into a monstrous creature. He is nothing save for a tool for his leaders to use, and obediently he claims the lives of anyone they name. The poor fool who comes across Kakashi’s mission set is not a fool that has very long to live, and for a long time, Kakashi was okay with the fate and purpose assigned to him. 

Until one day he is called into a meeting of his council leaders. With poise and demure expected from all vampires, Kakashi accepts their invitation to attend their conference and dutifully waits at the center of their attention for them to say their peace. They ignore him for half of their meeting, pointedly looking away from their servant who is nothing more than a talented hound for them to use at will. Kakashi, as obedient as ever, remains locked in a pin straight position, patiently awaiting his next orders.

They come after the vampires finish seething about the unruly wolves patrolling just outside vampiric territory, and it is only after they bicker amongst themselves like children, that they finally remember their purpose in summoning Kakashi. Their eyes fix on him like stalking hawks, unblinking glares and lips thinned in distaste. 

“Hatake.” The leader of them calls. He’s a vampire lord by the name of Danzo, renowned for his merciless killings and his traditional perspectives. “We have a new name for you, one that has caused us quite a headache as of late.” 

Kakashi bows his head as a gesture of his attention. His silver bangs fall to obscure his grey eyes, the fringe of them just barely tickling the skin of his pale nose. 

“There is a human hunter who calls himself Gai Might,” Danzo announces, and Kakashi steals any reaction that might threaten to escape him. The name seeps into Kakashi’s bones, runs through his blood, and ignites a foreign sensation in his heart. He hasn’t heard or thought of that name for well over half a century, and he recalls his brief and few interactions he’s had with the aforementioned hunter, before rapidly dismissing them as Danzo continues, “You are to find him, and eliminate him. This hunter has devastated our numbers on the western border, and such a thing will not be allowed to continue. Do you understand, Hatake Hound? Failure is not an option we will readily accept.” 

Kakashi’s eyes briefly shut, willing any weird thoughts or feelings he might have to disappear. In the next instant he is standing tall once more, his expression one of marbled stone as he nods his understanding to his task at hand. He cannot fail in this endeavor, even if the thought of facing Gai Might is one that fills Kakashi with equal amounts of trepidation and excitement. Even after all these years, the elusive hunter still strikes a chord in Kakashi that he thought was ripped from him the moment he began ripping throats in the name of his species survival. 

Bowing, the Hatake prodigy took his leave, his features still conformed to one of neutral disinterest as he roamed the cathedral halls of his ancestors. At one time, all of the vampiric race used to live within these protective corridors. Now, their numbers have tripled and those only with noble blood are allowed sanctuary in this historic palace. Kakashi is not one of noble blood, even if his father’s name is synonymous with legendary fame. It is the only reason Kakashi was ever welcomed with open arms into the ranks of the elite vampires, because his father’s sacrifice was a debt to be repaid, and they repaid it by recruiting Sakumo’s son for their own uses. 

Feeling decidedly nauseous as he left the cathedral, Kakashi took a moment to steady his bearings as he came to grips with the mission assigned to him. It shouldn’t have bothered him, the thought of having to kill Gai that is. He owed the hunter nothing, and yet, that assumption did not sit right with the vampire. He owed Gai his life twice over, but Kakashi could never repay such a debt. It would be seen as a betrayal to his kind, and all the hard work Kakashi put into climbing the ranks of the elite would be for naught. Gai would have to die, and by Kakashi’s hand no less. He could do it, as he’s almost done it once before, but the thought continues to haunt him as he sets off on his mission. 

The western border is fraught with mountainous terrain, hidden caves, and towering trees with trunks as wide as a house. Here, the ancient wood guards the vampiric territory. Magic as old as time itself entwines in the leaves that canopy the forest, providing a natural, protective barrier to the land vampires call their home. It is a borderland Kakashi knows intimately, as it is the place of his birth, but he hasn’t traversed the lands here in years. Yet nothing has changed when the ancient wood and the towering, rigid peaks of the mountains come into view. For many, the western border is a humbling land, one that feels rooted to their long history. The soil tells a tale beginning with the first sunrise, and the mountains continue this tale in their jagged summits and divided valleys. The air is thick with age-old magic. It sparkles in the air, glistening off the wildflowers that dot the landscape, and infuseses itself into the rich darkness of the bulging tree roots. 

At any other time, Kakashi would feel a certain peace returning to his place of birth. Kakashi is a product of the western border’s history, another life to entwine with is lasting omnipotence. He is a seedling hatched from the earth and nurtured by the rains, blossoming beneath the sun and the moon. He wanted to feel glad that he was home, but he only felt anxious, his muscles and heartstrings wound tight as he entered the woods he once knew intimately. Whispers danced amongst the trees, welcoming him back home, lamenting about how long he’s been away. Branches curled towards him, almost as if attempting to wrap Kakashi in an embrace and never let him go. Kakashi affectionately let his fingers greet the forest, trying to tame it back into its usual stillness. He conveys silently to the woods that he is not here on a homely call. He is looking for someone. A human. A hunter. 

The trees answer back in groans and whines, shifting to form a path that will lead him to the thing he seeks. The woodland is curious and nosy, as all old things tend to be, and it nudges him along the path, carrying him on ever shifting roots while simultaneously pestering him for answers as to why he seeks this human. Kakashi doesn’t want to tell them that it is because he’s to shed the other’s blood, to paint this forest ground in red instead of the lovely green that coats it’s mossy earth. Branches and vines curl around his wrist, trying to coax a proper answer from him, but he only steadies the life of the forest with an assuring hand. 

He just needs to find Gai, and then the western border will have it’s answer. 

It surprises Kakashi when the western wood drops him off in a flowered clearing, where the grasses are as soft as silk and the trees hum in a contented peace. There are few vampires who are welcomed in the western woods as Kakashi is. The silver haired vampire can’t think of anyone else off the top of his head who has the same privileges as himself, but the way the forest opens up to him to expose this paradise of dancing butterflies and chattering birds, Kakashi realizes that the woodland has welcomed another person into its midst. For some reason unbeknownst to the vampire, the western forest has welcomed Gai, who sits perched in a tree, lazily napping as a branch curls around him protectively. He’s snoring rather loudly, his mouth parting open to allow his grumbling breaths to shake the peaceful atmosphere. He’s sprawled out in an awkward position, but the human appears entirely comfortable as he hooks his leg around a tree branch and cuddles the soft leaves. 

The woodland brushes against Kakashi as if to say ‘there he is’, and Kakashi thanks the earth by sifting his fingers through damp soil. Kakashi didn’t know what he expected to feel when seeing Gai again, but amusement at the other’s loud snores and embarrassing sleeping position was definitely not one he considered. A chuckle escapes him before he can really stop it, because Gai is drooling, a string of his spit trailing from the part of his lips as he absently bats away at something in his dream. Gai is entirely too comfortable for a mortal in enemy territory, even if the western border welcomes Gai as if he belongs. 

Lips pursing, Kakashi fiddles with the mask he has come to wear in recent years, and lets it gather around his neck. Gai has seen his face before anyway, so there is no point maintaining a secret that is already known. With his bare face on display, Kakashi approaches the base of the tree Gai is nestled in. He contemplates how he should go about waking the human. He could climb and pounce on Gai like a cat, or he could shake the tree with his strength and startle the other awake. Either option sounds like it’ll be fun for Kakashi, but he settles on letting his voice carry throughout the clearing as he says, “Yo, Gai.” 

The other takes a long moment to wake up. He’s all drowsy yawns, slow, languid stretches and blearily blinking eyes as he sits up from the tree’s cocoon and glances down at the silver haired vampire. It takes a moment for the hunter to realize who distrubed his mid afternoon nap, and when he does his expression morphs into one of disbelief and shock. 

“Y-Your--” Gai doesn’t really get out a full sentence before the tree he seeks sanctuary in propels Gai and Kakashi closer together. For Kakashi, the roots he stands on bulge upwards, while the branch Gai leans on swoops downward until they’re eye to eye. Gai nearly loses his balance and almost falls backwards, only to be caught by the forest and steadied again. Kakashi merely stands on his root with his arms crossed, and a crooked little smirk dancing on his lips. 

“It’s not often that the western wood welcomes outsiders.” Kakashi mentions as Gai openly gapes at the silver haired vampire. “You should feel honored. The magic here is very old, and it doesn’t like just  _ anybody _ .” 

Gai’s mouth flounders open like a fish as he grasps at air to form words. It is only at the nudging of the tree that Gai manages to say, “I didn’t expect to see you...here.” 

“In vampire lands?” Kakashi asked, his tone amused as Gai blushes and averts his gaze, “This is my home. Why wouldn’t I be here? The question is, is how did you find your way up into that tree?” Kakashi mused as the root surges him forward again, as if trying to close whatever distance is left between Gai and Kakashi. The vampire quells the excited forest with a touch, and levels Gai with a cool look. 

It looks as if Gai is about to flee, and Kakashi doesn’t blame him. The last time they met, Kakashi was a drunken mess, and the time before that they tried to kill each other. It isn’t the greatest of track records, considering he was sent to kill Gai now. So really, Gai’s instinct to run away is perfectly understandable, but Kakashi doesn’t want the other to go almost as much as the woodland doesn’t. As if sensing Gai’s intentions, vines wrap around the other’s ankles, keeping him locked in place. 

“Are you doing this?” Gai grits out, trying to tug his feet from the vice like grip. 

Kakashi shook his head, “No. Like I said, the magic that exists here is very old. It has a mind and feeling of its own, and apparently, it doesn’t want you to leave.” 

“But I should.” Gai surmises, taking in Kakashi’s battle ready appearance. “You aren’t here for a house call, are you?” 

Kakashi can’t lie, not when it’s obvious as to why he’s out here, but he also doesn’t want to acknowledge the fact that he will have to kill Gai. It’s his mission, but at the moment, he wants nothing to do with it. 

When Kakashi doesn’t answer, Gai takes that as confirmation. His expression is grim, thick eyebrows drawn together. He seems to be contemplating something heavily. 

“Well,” the man speaks out, confident and loud, “I suppose I’ll issue the challenge then. A fight to the death. An honorable way to meet in combat.” Gai makes a show of cracking his knuckles and stretching in preparation for his issued challenge. He looks the same as before, or the last two times Kakashi met him, yet entirely different. He’s much more confident in his skills, and if the rumors are to be trusted, then Gai has become a hunter to be reckoned with. 

“I’ve heard rumors about you, Kakashi.” And Kakashi didn’t expect the other to remember his name, not after all this time, but the way Gai says it, all slow and like a dare in itself, triggers a spark of adrenaline in Kakashi’s gut. He wants to fight, but not like this. He doesn’t want a fight to the death, not with Gai. There’s something about the human that makes Kakashi want to relax instead. 

“And what rumors are those?” He asks, genuinely curious. He’s aware of the reputation he’s crafted himself, but he wonders if that reputation is skewed by the time it reaches Gai. 

Gai, in turn to Kakashi’s question, smirks challengingly, “That you’re the vampire to beat nowadays, and that just makes me want to fight you more.” Kakashi doesn't want to fight Gai, but at the same time, he does. There is something in the way that Gai beckons him to battle that is enticing. That thrills Kakashi with childish excitement at the prospect of playing with swords and exchanging fists, but this isn’t some schoolyard brawl. This is a battle where only one of them will walk away, and Kakashi doesn’t want it. 

Still, he rises to Gai’s bait like a fish in a stream as he cockily replies, “Oh? And you think you can defeat me? Haven’t you learned from the last time we fought?”

“Haven’t you?” Gai challenges back, and Kakashi’s lips fight to maintain their neutrality. He wants to smile, but this is not the situation to be smiling in. Gai is his enemy. Gai is his target. Gai shouldn’t be something that Kakashi finds charming. 

The forest grumbles at their words, sensing the rising tension between the two. It rolls, upset at the prospect of a fight, and tries to drag them close to each other once more. Before the forest can have it’s way, Kakashi leaps from his root, and softly lands in the center of the soft clearing. As expected, the woodland brings Gai to Kakashi then, unceremoniously dumping him on the meadowed earth where the human lands with a soft thunk. The vines that once held Gai hostage now retreat, slithering away through the grass as Gai brushes dirt off the front of his trousers.

He’s broader than Kakashi remembered him. Though, he vaguely recalls being tossed over those strong shoulders at some point. He remembers how dizzying the experience was, how his stomach lurched, but his heart felt giddy at being tossed around like a sack of potatoes. Gai doesn’t look an ounce unperturbed by their coming fight. In fact, he’s brimming with excitement, his muscles humming as he takes up a battle stance. The forest rumbles in warning. It doesn’t want them to fight, but seeing that spark of rivalry take flame in Gai’s dark eyes ignites Kakashi’s own bloodlust for battle. 

“Are you ready, vampire?” Gai poses arrogantly, and Kakashi finds himself grinning despite his best efforts. 

“Only if you are, hunter.” 

They come together in a clash. Gai summons a broad sword from mid air, and brings it crashing down on Kakashi’s famed white daggers. The cling of metal echoes in the clearing, and it’s followed by twin smirks as the two jump away, only to come crashing once again at each other. Kakashi doesn’t bother with his usual tricks. He doesn’t try to lure Gai into a trap, or outsmart him. Kakashi revels in the simplicity of blade against blade, skill against skill, and man against man. It is a rhythm that gets his blood boiling, and their fight becomes less of a battle and more of a dance, where the clang of their swords becomes a soft melody to accompany their footwork. Kakashi has never felt like this. He has never felt so in sync with someone else’s fighting style, but the way they come together and part once more feels intimate. Personal. Like something that should only be shared between them. He’s panting heavily when he dodges Gai’s sword by side stepping, allowing the other to surge past, but just as Kakashi goes to strike Gai from behind, the other ducks low and kicks at Kakashi’s feet, which sends the vampire into the air as he jumps. They continue on like that, narrowly missing, but always able to understand the other’s intention before they consider it. It’s exhilarating, and Kakashi feels a love for battle that he has never felt before. 

In the end, it is through the woodland’s involvement that Kakashi ends up on his back, with Gai hovering above him. There are vines wrapped around Kakashi’s ankles, and vines wrapped around Gai’s wrist, and they’re brought to lay on top of one another by more vines curling around their waist. Kakashi’s breath catches in his throat as Gai hovers above him. The human is indeed intriguing to look at, and the sweat that trickles from his brow draws Kakashi’s eyes like a moth to the flame. In this moment, with their panting breaths mingling in the thin space between them, their eyes clashing as their swords once did, and their bodies pressed together as if molded to slot against the other’s, the farthest thing from Kakashi’s mind is killing Gai and he hopes the feeling is same for the human hunter. 

“I guess your tree friends don’t want us to fight.” Gai states in the breath between them. 

“This is quite the predicament.” Kakashi agrees, and then he catches a whiff of Gai’s scent, and the familiar aroma consumes Kakashi, forcing his eyelids to flutter shut as he breathes it in. Without realizing, his nose burrows into the crook of Gai’s neck, who notably stiffens in a moment of fear before he realizes what Kakashi is doing. 

“Why are you sniffing me?” Gai gruffs and tries to wriggle away as Kakashi’s nose is kind of ticklish. “Is this some weird vampire thing?” 

Kakashi hums, nosing along Gai’s skin again. He has no desire to bite down, even if Gai’s pulse thunders beneath his lips. He just wants to smell, because Gai smells nice. He smells homey and warm, which is something Kakashi hasn’t known since the day his father was taken from him. 

Gai eventually stops his squirming once he realizes Kakashi isn’t going to do anything more than sniff. The vines still have them captive, which leads Gai to point out, “Since I’m on top, that means I’ve won our fight, right?” 

“I thought it was a fight to the death?” Kakashi counters, his nose still drinking Gai in. He doesn’t know why, but he really enjoys how the human smells. It lulls him into a sense of dangerous peace, but one that he welcomes anyway. 

“It was. Until the trees got angry. Now, I win by default.” 

Kakashi wants to argue, because being on his back doesn’t mean he’s lost all hope, but then Gai is shifting just enough to where his head pulls away, and Kakashi is forced to look the other in the eyes. 

Gai’s expression is suddenly very serious, and he’s scowling darkly down at the silver haired vampire as he declares, “You’re my mortal enemy, Kakashi. That makes you my rival.” 

Stunned, the vampire could only blink, unable to grasp where Gai was going with this conversation, “And because you’re my rival, that means we will have many battles to look forward to in the future.” 

Kakashi doesn’t quite understand what Gai is hinting at, but when he does, his eyes widen in realization. Gai wants to kill Kakashi as much as Kakashi does--which isn’t very much at all. There’s probably a reason for this, but it stands to point out that they  _ are _ supposed to kill each other, and if they don’t, it could spell trouble. Kakashi’s not sure he can weather the backlash he’ll get for letting Gai live, but the vampire also knows he can’t bear the thought of letting Gai die for some reason. 

“Rivals, huh?” Kakashi rolls the word over his tongue delicately, testing how it will feel. He kind of likes it in an odd way. “I can agree to that.” 

And when Gai breaks out into the most stunning, blinding smile Kakashi has ever seen, the vampire tries to convince himself that it isn’t the most beautiful expression he’s ever beheld. Eventually, the vines and roots that hold them prisoner loosen, and Gai and Kakashi slip from their grip to replace the distance that was once between them. 

Gai goes to say something, probably a farewell or something very human and sentimental, but before he can, Kakashi effectively silences the other man. In the stillness that ensues, the vampire takes Gai by complete surprise when Kakashi stabs himself, his own daggers twisting painfully into his pale flesh. 

“Kakashi, what are you  _ doing _ ?!” Gai exclaims, rushing forward, but Kakashi waves him off as he pulls out his dagger, and proceeds to drive it through his shoulder, where at one time, Gai’s arrow nearly killed him. 

“I cannot return to my council and expect them to believe the story of your escape if I am not mortally wounded.” Kakashi explains through the pain that ripples through him. “I must convince them that you were expecting me, and laid out an elaborate trap. I fell for it, but before I could kill you, you fled the border land.” The story rolls easily off his tongue, even if blood paints the linen of his shirt a vicious red. “You understand don’t you,  _ rival _ ?” 

_ You understand I’m trying to protect you, even if I’m not sure I should? _

Gai looks apprehensive, even worried, but when he tries to approach again Kakashi shakes his head, “Don’t worry, the forest will take care of me.” As if to prove this point, roots bulge from the ground and form a cradle for Kakashi to rest in, engulfing him in a protective barrier that will deliver him safely to the edge of the woodlands. Blood trickles from the corner of the vampire’s mouth, but even through the sting of his crippled flesh, Kakashi whispers for Gai to ‘Go’. The human, although still clearly concerned, turns and runs away, but not without sending Kakashi one last long and meaningful look. The roots carry Kakashi in the opposite direction of Gai’s fading form, and the silver haired vampire knows he made the right choice. 


	4. Chapter Four: A Problem to Run From

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi is fast, so maybe he's fast enough to outrun all the problems he's left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna take a slight angsty turn here, but hey, we're about to get the Obito and Rin we all deserved so there's that.

He meets Obito and Rin when they’re assigned to the same mission to eradicate a pack of wolves staging attacks on their southern villages. They work well together; although Obito is loud and arrogant, they fall into an easy rhythm. Rin provides a balance to their trio, a calm serenity to Kakashi and Obito’s constant bickering. She’s also a remarkable healer, and she often spends most of her time patching Obito and Kakashi up after they spent hours fighting and killing. They become a team, a very efficient team, and they quickly become a fearsome trio of vampires that the other factions begin to fear. Whereas Obito hails from the powerful Uchiha line of vampires, Kakashi is the hidden white blade behind the other’s fiery blood traits. 

Kakashi can almost consider them friends. Dear friends. The only friends he has amongst the vampires. They’re a lot like him in many ways. They don’t understand or agree with the way of old vampiric traditions, but they are loyal to their species nonetheless. The violence doesn’t make sense, but it is the only way they’re taught to behave. Obito often complains loudly and without shame how it’s so stupid that they’re always fighting, but he can say such things without reprimand. He’s an Uchiha, after all, and his older brother, Shisui, is renown for his abilities, strength, and political fame. Kakashi, on the other hand, keeps his mouth shut. He was on thin ice for so long after letting the human hunter, Gai, escape so many years ago that he doesn’t want to risk anymore ire being cast his way. 

It’s been 15 years since Kakashi last saw Gai on the western border, and he hasn’t stopped thinking about the human since. More often than not, Kakashi finds himself lost in the memory of Gai’s scent, of the way they molded together perfectly. He doesn’t understand their connection quite yet, but he knows that he longs to see the human once more, even if it’s just to pick a fight again. There’s something about Gai that attracts Kakashi. Not once does he even think it’s about Gai’s blood. Not once is he tempted to let his teeth sink into the living flesh of the hunter’s neck. In fact, over the years, Kakashi has developed a slight aversion to human blood. Not only is it inconvenient, because humans aren’t abundant in supply the way wildlife is, but there’s something that feels inherently wrong when Kakashi tries to feed off humans. It’s not like how it was when he was still a fledgling, when a human was considered a delicacy to him. Now, it makes him nauseous thinking about, which sometimes poses a problem when the elite vampires pass around humans like a cigar, and offer him the treat. 

After his third excuse of ‘needing to do something’ or ‘oh I forgot something in my quarters’, Rin was the one to pick up on Kakashi’s distaste for human blood. She tested her theory one night by offering him a glass, and when Kakashi accepted it, he stopped short upon smelling clearly mortal, human blood. His slight hesitation was all she needed to confirm her thoughts, and wordlessly offered him deer blood instead, to which he was grateful for. 

_ “Why is it you don’t like human blood, Kakashi _ ?” She asked him one evening, after bringing him another glass after he avoided the night’s earlier activities involving a dead, human child. Amongst the vampires, a prevalent notion existed that humans were nothing more than cattle, just another food source to mix in with the rest; although, they were highly preferred. That thought didn’t sit right with Kakashi. After all, Gai was human, wasn’t he? Even if he was blessed with longevity, he was still a human at his core. Did that mean Gai was nothing more than a blood donation? Kakashi’s next dinner? The idea was sour on his tongue, but he didn’t know how to explain such a thing to Rin. 

He never answered her that night as he was unable to find the right words without him confessing to her about Gai. Eventually, Obito picked up on Kakashi’s habits to choose wildlife over the humans after Kakashi outright refused to join him on a hunt.

“ _ You sure are weird, but whatever. That just means more for me _ .” The other had said dismissively. Obito didn’t care about it too much. To him, Kakashi was just an odd ball bastard. Their friendship was a difficult, but understanding one. Obito noticed all of Kakashi’s quirks, but unlike the other vampires who avoided the silver haired Hatake for his chilling demeanor and long stretches of silence, Obito accepted Kakashi as his teammate, and also a vampire to beat. It was Obito’s goal one day to best Kakashi in hand to hand combat, and although Kakashi found the other’s attitude tiresome some days, Obito’s antics did remind him sometimes of Gai, which felt mildly refreshing. 

They were a good group, and they worked together well despite a bumpy start. Kakashi appreciated that his two friends didn’t question his decisions or his preference to live away from the majority of vampires. Kakashi didn’t fit in with the elite, who were so absorbed in themselves they failed to see the fading power of the vampires, or the dire situation the world fell into. Kakashi didn’t share their blind hatred of all the other factions, even if he did spend his entire life hunting down those the elite deemed too troublesome to keep alive. Some of the witches Kakashi has met and not killed weren’t as cruel as the vampires made other’s believe. In fact, a grumpy healing witch by the name of Tsunade even went out of her way once to patch Kakashi up after she found him on the verge of death. The wolves weren’t so bad either. One wolf in particular, even spared Kakashi’s life when he was sent to eradicate a village. Minato, that was his name, and his yellow hair was as unforgettable as his saddened smile when he let Kakashi flee with his life. 

There was something so wrong with all this fighting, but Kakashi felt powerless to do anything about it. As long as the old generation still had one hand on this world they created, there would always be blood and massacres. 

He said as much when Rin, Obito, and him were dispatched to the east, sent out on a task to apprehend rogue vampires that defected from the regime. It was late into the evening, and they were centered around a dying campfire, when his words echoed softly in the clearing, “Does anyone think this is all pointless?” 

Obito huffed, his brash attitude propelling him to say, “Of course it’s useless! My brother says that the elite are nothing but a bunch of old, idiot men stuck in a past that we’ve all moved on from.” 

“Even so,” Rin’s quiet demeanor quelled Obito’s own loud one, “There’s not much that we can do except go along with it. Or we’ll become the very things we’re hunting down right now.” 

Right. The defectors. There’s been more and more of them in recent years. And some of them even hailed from the elite ranks. The three defectors they hunted now were previous captains in the elite guard. Good vampires who put in centuries of hard work to propel the vampiric empire to greatness. Now, they were nothing more than scum in the eyes of the vampire community. 

“Eh, what’s so bad about being a defector? I’m sure it’d be a great life. Get to go wherever you want. Do whatever you want.  _ Be _ with whoever you wanted.” The last part of Obito’s comment struck something cold inside Kakashi, as his mind immediately conjured up the image of Gai, and that single, blinding smile he’d given to Kakashi. 

Rin, hearing Obito say such blasphemous words, smacked him lightly on the shoulder in reprimand, “You shouldn’t go around saying things like Obito. You can land yourself in a lot of trouble.”

Obito’s grin was white and amused as his sharp teeth reflected off the dying campfire, “Even if I did, I know you guys would bail me out.” 

Rin sniffed, turning her nose upwards as if the mere suggestion was laughable, “Maybe we should just let you rot so you can learn your lesson.” 

Cooing, Obito sidled over to Rin, trying to cutely appeal to her motherly side in a manner he knew annoyed her immensely, “And let me suffer? You couldn’t bear it.” 

“Oh yeah? Well bear this you idiot!” She hissed, punching Obito’s shoulder and sending him tumbling halfway across their campsite. Kakashi chuckled quietly to himself seeing Obito land with his legs flailing in the air, but his chuckles quickly stopped when the hair on the back of his neck stood at attention and his nose twitched as it caught the hint of unfamiliar smells. 

“Rin.” He quickly ushered, and his team member was already preparing herself for a fight, her expression serious as she drew her bow and arrow and glared out into the night. 

The ambush came seconds later as several human hunters lept from the shadowed forest and surrounded them on all sides. Kakashi stood, and easily sidestepped a jab aimed at the back of his head. When the hunter clumsily fell forward in shock, Kakashi grabbed the other’s extended arm and snapped the bone in half. A scream sounded from the hunter, who fell to his knees in pain as Kakashi kicked the man in the face, promptly knocking him unconscious. He could have killed the hunter then, ripped his throat out and been done with it, but it felt  _ wrong. _ He couldn’t, and shouldn’t harm Gai’s comrades.

Growling to himself, Kakashi turned and focused on the fight around him. Rin was pinned down on all sides by three hunters, while Obito was trying to dodge rapidly fired crossbow arrows in his direction by rolling on the ground and leaping into the air. Kakashi hissed, frowning to himself as he dashed towards the hunters surrounding Rin. He kicked one in the back of his knee, hearing the bone snap with the force of his blow. Instinctively, his hands came around the hunter’s head, ready to snap the human’s neck, but his hands favored knocking him instead. The next hunter he incapacitated in a similar manner, hurting, but never killing. Soon enough, the hunters that attacked them were all lying motionless on the ground, but not one of them was dead. 

Obito dusted himself off, and pulled out one of his short swords. He was about to shove the silver blade through the chest of one of the knocked out hunters, but Kakashi’s voice rang loud and clear into the night, “Don’t. Leave them.” 

Obito paused, his dark eyes furrowing in confusion at Kakashi’s command, “What? Why? They’re hunters. We’re supposed to kill them on sight.” 

Kakashi knew that. He did, but the tugging in his gut wouldn’t let him make that decision. “They won’t be able to fight ever again. Not with their injuries.” He tried to sound like he didn’t care. Like killing them would be a waste of time, but the way Rin glared at him with scrutiny made Kakashi feel like he wasn’t doing a very good job. 

Luckily, Obito was kind of dense, and couldn’t pick up on subtle meanings. He shrugged and sheathed his sword, before nudging one of the human’s with the toe of his boot. “I guess you’re right. They’re going to be useless now.” 

Kakashi sighed in relief, and he knew Rin was watching him the entire time. She would definitely have some questions for him later, which was a fate Kakashi resigned himself to after they left the clearing. However, before he could leave, there was a smell, a smell he knew intimately, and one that set his heart on fire. 

Obito caught a whiff of it first. His nose was almost as good as Kakashi’s, and with a snarl, the vampire cursed, “There’s another one.” He took off into the shadowed wood before Kakashi could tell him to wait, and knowing that Gai was somewhere out there, lingering in the trees, made him fear both for the human and Obito. 

Without hesitation he followed after his teammate, fear and anxiety spurring him to maneuver with blinding speed around the maze of trees. Gai’s scent was all around him, welcoming him, trying to coax him into a sense of ease, but the knowledge that Obito would try to kill Gai was something that ignited flames in Kakashi’s blood. 

He was a blur of silver in the night as he called out to Obito, “Obito, wait!” 

The other was just ahead of him, moving furiously through the trees, “We can’t let them get away!” Obito called back, “If they escape, they can tell others of our position!”

Kakashi cursed. Obito was fast, but luckily Kakashi was just a smidgen faster, and when Obito burst through a barrier of trees, swords raised high in the air, Kakashi managed to place himself between Gai and his teammate. He met Obito’s blades with his own daggers, but the force of Obito’s hit was enough to send shockwaves through his arms as the other vampire came crashing down. 

“Kakashi, what the hell?!” Obito yelled as he leapt back, allowing Kakashi to let his arms fall as he panted with exertion. Rin came into the clearing not a few seconds later, her eyes widening in shock at seeing Kakashi and Obito facing off. 

“What the hell are you doing, idiot?” Obito growled, crouching into a defensive position when Kakashi refused to move. The silver haired vampire steadied his breaths, and with a hardening glare, he raised his daggers to mimic Obito’s own posture. 

“Not him.” Kakashi declared, “I won’t let you.” 

Obito seethed, “Won’t let me--what are you going on about? That’s a damn hunter you’re defending!” Kakashi’s fingers tightened around the pommel of his blades, his emotions conflicting and warring with each other. This was Obito, his  _ friend _ , one of the only friends he had, but this was also Gai, the human who occupied Kakashi’s thoughts day and night. He couldn’t let them hurt each other. He couldn’t bear to watch them fight. 

Fortunately, Rin sensed that there was something Kakashi wasn’t telling them, and with soothing hands she coaxed Obito into lowering his weapons, “Calm down.” She ordered gently, though her words were firm and not to be disobeyed. “You too, Kakashi. Lower your weapons.” 

The silver haired vampire hesitated for a moment, but when Rin’s soft brown eyes glared at him, Kakashi dropped his blades as Obito did the same. In that moment, Kakashi glanced behind him, and for the first time in 15 years he saw Gai. The hunter wasn’t looking at him though. He was glaring at Obito and Rin like they were a threat, and in a way, they were. Hunters were natural enemies of any supernatural creature, and so it was only right for Gai to feel hatred towards Kakashi’s companions. 

Still, Kakashi needed the hunter to calm down. He didn’t want to fight. 

“Gai,” He called, his tone careful and unsure, “Gai, it’s okay. These are my friends.” 

Gai blinked in uncertainty as he registered Kakashi’s voice, his dark eyes briefly flickering towards Kakashi then back towards Obito and Rin, “K-Kakashi?” He asked, as if this was the first time he noticed the other. Suddenly, after his eyes trailed over the vampire’s silver hair and his masked face, the human broke out into a broad grin, “Rival! It sure has been some time, hasn’t it?” 

Kakashi couldn’t help but soften towards Gai’s smile, the tension around his heart easing as he greeted casually, “It sure has. I see you’re still prattling on about that rival business, aren’t you?” 

“Of course I am!” Gai huffed, puffing his chest out, “When I declare someone as my rival, I mean it! You’re my rival for eternity Kakashi! It is a solemn oath that I have sworn to you!” 

Two silver brows delicately lifted upwards. The grand gestures and loud voice was something Kakashi hadn’t heard much from Gai, but he suspected that these were core components to the other’s personality. Kakashi didn’t mind so much. At least his human was amusing. 

Before Kakashi could grace Gai with a response, Obito’s angered and confused words broke the slight spell that had befallen Kakashi, which made it feel like Kakashi and Gai were the only two people who mattered in this world. 

“Kakashi, I swear if you don’t explain yourself in the next five seconds, I’ll kill you myself.”

The threat wasn’t well received by Gai, who instantly went into defense mode as he took a step forward in warning, but Kakashi’s pale hand shot out and held the other back. Over his shoulder, Kakashi addressed his friend, “This hunter is a...friend of mine.” He explained in a manner that his companions could best understand.

“Your friend, huh?” Obito snarled, “What are you, a traitor? This is treason, Kakashi!” 

“I know.” Kakashi nodded, “But if you’ll just let me explain--” 

Kakashi was interrupted by Obito’s roar, but before a fight could break out, Rin spoke up, “I think I get it,” her words were level and neutral as she kept a placating hand on Obito, willing him to stay put. “I get it, Kakashi.” 

Kakashi didn’t know what exactly Rin understood, but whatever she whispered to Obito was enough to fully calm the Uchiha vampire. His shoulders went slack, and his mouth fell open in both surprise and disbelief. 

“His  _ what _ ?” Obito screeched like whatever Rin was telling was somehow as equally terrifying as it was unbelievable. “You can’t be serious Rin--” 

Rin answered by pulling away from Obito with a nod before fixing her gaze back on the baffled Kakashi. She sighed when she looked at him, “I’m guessing you don’t know, huh?” 

Wondering if Gai understood what the hell Rin was going on about, Kakashi glanced towards the human, who looked just as bewildered as Kakashi felt. Seeing that Kakashi, in fact, didn’t know what the hell Rin was talking about, the female vampire sighed heavily with a roll of her eyes. 

“I’m almost tempted to let you figure it out by yourselves, but that might take another century before that happens.” She commented before her hands propped themselves up on her hips. She scrunched her nose at the human and vampire standing side by side, and with a slight motherly tone she asked, “You both know what matching auras mean, right?” Kakashi nodded. He’s heard of something like that. Matching auras could be a way of identifying one’s soul mate. Soulmates weren’t commonly found amongst vampires, not like the wolves who had multiple tells and indicators when they found their destined. A vampire’s true love was more subtle and harder to find. The only known way of discovering a vampiric soulmate was to find someone with a matching aura--but there were very few vampires who could see such things. Rin was one of three. 

“What does that have to do with anything?” Kakashi asked, but then he got his answer when Rin glared at him intently, trying to silently convey what she was subtly hinting at. 

Eventually, she became frustrated with Kakashi’s dimwittedness and boldly declared, “Kakashi, this human hunter is your soulmate. Your auras are identical, so there’s no mistaking it. My eyes do not lie.” 

Kakashi’s mind came to a sudden standstill as he allowed those words to process in his brain. It took some time, as his thoughts were slow and sluggish to connect, much like how Obito’s brain worked. He stood silent for minutes it felt like, eyes wide as he openly gaped at his female teammate. He couldn’t quite understand...he knew what she was trying to say…but that knowledge wouldn’t connect with him. 

“I’m--he’s--what?” He stuttered out in an uncertain squeak, his voice sounding strangled and breathless all at once. 

Rin sighed pityingly as she took a few cautious steps forward, still naturally weary of Gai, “I hate to break it to you Kakashi, but I’m telling you the truth.” 

Kakashi wouldn't believe it. He knew Rin would never lie to him. She had no reason to, but Kakashi couldn’t fathom the possibility that he and Gai were...destined, for lack of a better term. 

“Kakashi, what is going on?” Gai’s deep voice rumbled, sounding just as confused as Kakashi felt. “What is she saying?” 

Kakashi turned to face Gai, and it was the worst thing he could do, because now he was seeing Gai in a completely different light than before. Suddenly, it all made sense. His complicated emotions for Gai, the way his smell was as calming as a springtime breeze. The way the western woodland continuously tried to bring them together. All of it was destiny trying to forge their separate paths into one. It was destiny trying to set the stage for a human and a vampire to fall madly in love. 

And god, that was just a tragedy waiting to happen. 

He couldn’t answer Gai. Not without wanting to run away and sort this out in the solitude of his own mind. Apologetically, Rin’s hand came to rest on his shoulder, trying to convey that she was sorry. 

“It’s not necessarily a bad thing.” Rin eased, “You’re one of the lucky ones, Kakashi.” 

Lucky, huh? 

“ _ Lucky _ ?” He found himself laughing incredulously at the thought. “You think this is luck? You think this is fortune giving me a good hand?” He laughed again, but sounded far more bitter than before. “Do you not realize what this  _ means _ ?” It means that the man Kakashi was supposed to spend eternity with, was also the mortal enemy of the vampires. It meant that the man Kakashi would grow to love and cherish, was also the one person Kakashi could never have. It was laughable for Rin to suggest that this was a  _ good thing _ . That Kakashi was  _ lucky _ . Kakashi had never been lucky since the day he was born, why would any of that change now? 

Taking a step back, Kakashi shook his head, still laughing sadly, brokenly almost. He couldn’t look at Gai. He couldn’t look at any of them, so before the human or his teammates could stop him, Kakashi ran, disappearing into the shadowed night, knowing none of them would be able to catch up. After all, Kakashi was fast. 

So maybe he was fast enough to outrun the problems he left behind. 


	5. Chapter Five: A World Where We Can Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi makes a decision to forget, while Obito and Rin fight for him to never give up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not tooooo angsty. But oh lawd is it a coming.

Kakashi doesn’t see Gai for another half a century, and by that time, war officially broke out amongst the varying supernatural factions. He knew Gai was looking for him, and could feel that the other was trying to hunt him down, scouring the lands, following even the unlikeliest of leads in hopes of seeing Kakashi again. However, Kakashi was an expert at evasion, and he was always careful to cover his tracks, to ensure that no trace of him was left behind. The only safe haven from Gai’s pursuit was the cathedral, because not even Gai would risk braving an entire army of vampires to get to Kakashi. 

Rin and Obito learn very quickly never to mention Gai near Kakashi. Even talking about human hunters is enough to send Kakashi into a fit of rage, where he spends hours tearing up whatever he can get his hands on. He’s angry, hurt, and far too temperamental to be fully trusted on missions. Previously, it was Obito who used to rush into any situation unprepared and ready to battle, but now it is Kakashi who throws himself into trouble at any chance he can get, trying to take his mind off the hurt and anger and pain he feels. 

Rin is the worst, because although she never broaches the topic verbally, her sympathetic eyes and pitying touches are enough to piss Kakashi off. He hates that she tries so hard to comfort him when there’s nothing that can be done about this situation. The fact of the matter is that they are in a war. Kakashi doesn’t have the time to mourn his shitty hand that life dealt him. He doesn’t have the time to wish he lived in a better, more peaceful world where he could seek out Gai and truly come to know the human hunter. They’re waging a battle against the other factions, and their failure to win could mean the extinction of the vampiric race. All thoughts of soulmates and human hunters should be the farthest thing from his mind. 

And yet, when left in solitude, surrounded by nothing but darkness, Kakashi can only think of Gai. He can only wonder about the human, and regret his decision to run as far away from the other as possible. He’s hardly had a chance to come to know Gai, but already, Kakashi’s decision to forget Gai ever existed feels as if he’s ripping out half of his soul and throwing it away. He supposes that’s what it’s supposed to feel like. Soulmates are the product of destiny, and while destiny cannot force love or emotions, it does set the stage for love to blossom, to be nurtured and cared for. As soon as Kakashi found out who Gai was to him, he should’ve abandoned the vampires then and there, but he didn’t. He couldn’t. He was a coward, and convinced himself that a happy life with Gai was something he did not deserve. 

In those quiet hours of solitude, Kakashi tucked in on himself, eyes wet and voice broken as he cried silent sobs into his knees, his only comfort being that of the moon watching from the heavens, mourning Kakashi’s loss alongside him. However, to the rest of the world Kakashi was stone faced. A cold blooded killer who wouldn’t blink at slicing down vampiric enemies. He was a monster on the battlefield, a man bathed in blood, standing on the carcasses he left in his wake. Even Obito couldn’t stomach some of the things Kakashi did. His hand would come to cover his mouth in an attempt to keep his bile in check. Kakashi was ruthless, just like the elite raised him to be, and the numbness of killing, of claiming countless, innocent lives, was almost enough to stave off the hurt he felt from abandoning Gai. Almost, but never enough. 

“You’ve done great work for us in recent years, Hatake Hound.” Danzo purred his satisfaction, fingers folding into themselves as he glowered down at his prized assassin, “That’s why I’ve decided to promote you to join our more...covert operations. You’ve heard rumors of the ANBU squad, haven’t you?” 

Kakashi nodded. The ANBU answered to Danzo directly. They were a gang of vicious, vile, and merciless vampires who stopped at nothing to achieve their goal, and left a massacre as their only mark of ever being in one place. The ANBU were an elusive group, and their member’s identities remained hidden. Kakashi never considered that he would be welcomed into their ranks, because only those of noble blood were allowed to hold a position. Yet, he is placed on their team of twelve and given his own mask to conceal his identity. He doesn’t go by Hatake Hound anymore, it’s just Hound. He has no identity, no emotions, and no other mission than to serve Danzo. It’s an easy place to lose one’s sense of self. The days are monotonous and blend into one. They are filled with blood and orders, nothing more and nothing less. The members of the ANBU only talk to each other out of necessity and regard one another with a distant coldness. One that would send chills down anyone’s spine. 

Kakashi fits in perfectly and quickly sets himself apart from all the other’s. His electric blood traits make his assassinations clean cut and quick, and whereas others can only take down one victim at a time, Kakashi can do hundreds. In one night alone Kakashi decimates a clan of witches. Their families flee into the night, but no one escapes him. He is a killer. A tool. An extended blade of Danzo’s hands, and he cuts every one down until his mask is splattered with crimson, grueling warmth. Afterwards he stands alone in a quiet village, devoid of life save for him. He doesn’t weep, but he does gather the bodies and performs a funeral ritual. The other ANBU operatives have already left. They do not see the care and attention he gives each body as he builds a pyre and sets it aflame with a pulse of his inherited electricity. The flames climb higher and higher into the night sky, until the smoke is a thick cloud that obscures the moon. 

Kakashi is okay with that. He doesn’t want the moon to see what he’s done, anyway. 

Obito finds out the horrors Kakashi commits sometime later from Shisui, and corners Kakashi when he’s wandering the cathedral halls after hours. Obito doesn’t even bother to greet the silver haired vampire as he grabs Kakashi by the front and throws him into a wall, “That wasn’t to fight a war, Kakashi! That was senseless murder!” 

“It was an order.” Kakashi affirmed and ignores the flare of pain from where his skull cracked against the cathedral’s marbled walls. “It was my duty.” 

“Your duty?” Obito snarls, and he glares at Kakashi like he has become a disgusting, wretched thing. Someone he can’t even call a friend anymore. Kakashi only stares on in stoic neutrality, unable to manage more than a disinterested frown. “Who even are you anymore? You are not the Kakashi I used to proudly call my teammate.” 

“I’m not.” Kakashi agreed. “I am Hound.” He is nothing. He wants to be nothing. He wants to forget who he used to be, and if that meant pushing Obito and Rin away, then so be it. 

Kakashi’s response only enrages Obito, and he surges forward to attack. Obito has never been one to solve problems with words. He prefers his fists, always had, and right now those fists try to collide with Kakashi’s face, but the silver haired vampire catches them easily. He’s stronger now. Stronger than he’s ever been, and Obito is nothing more than a remnant of his lingering past. 

Without remorse, Kakashi crushes Obito's hands, feeling the bones and knuckles splinter beneath his strength. Obito cries out, and Kakashi shoves him away. The other is not worth his time, not anymore. 

“Why are you doing this, Kakashi?” Obito called after him as the other walked away, “We were friends!” 

Kakashi doesn’t stop walking as he turns his back.  _ To forget _ . He answers silently in his mind as he listens to Obito scream in frustration.  _ To erase all that I once was. _

Obito avoided Kakashi after that. He can’t even bear to stay in the same room whenever Kakashi is assigned to Danzo’s protective detail. He goes red faced every time he sees the silver haired vampire, and oftentimes it’s Rin who is dragging Obito away, her eyes crushed and heartbroken as Kakashi doesn’t even spare them a glance. 

Alone, Rin always calms Obito down, but it’s hard. Kakashi was their friend. They were an inseparable trio, even if Kakashi and Obito spent 90% of their time bickering back and forth. It’s hard acknowledging the fact that Kakashi has changed, and not for the better either. It’s even harder to accept that they can’t do anything about it. Kakashi won’t listen to them, no matter what they do. 

“He’s lost,” Rin tried to soothe Obito, who visibly shook with anger from having to see Kakashi’s stupid face again.

“When are you going to stop making excuses for him, huh?” Obito snapped when they’re outside the cathedral halls, away from any prying eyes or nosy listeners. “When are you going to stop defending him?”

“I’m not defending him.” Rin protested, trying not to let her own anger rise to the surface. “I’m just as upset as you are, okay? But I’m just trying to understand.” She is, even if it’s hard. It’s hard to understand when they were all once the closest of companions. It’s hard to understand when she feels so bitter that Kakashi turned his back on them, when all they’ve ever wanted to do was help. 

Closing her soft brown eyes, Rin tucked a wayward strand of her reddish brown hair behind her ear, “Look, we’ve always known Kakashi hasn’t been the best at expressing himself.” And that was the understatement of the century if there ever was one. Kakashi couldn’t express himself with words even if his life depended on it. He was an idiot when it came to dealing with his complex feelings, even if he was considered a genius amongst the vampires. 

Obito, still brimming with anger, managed to calm himself enough not to snap and hiss at Rin like he wanted to. He took a deep breath, his head falling into his hands. “Why does he have to be such an idiot?”

Rin snorted, “Coming from you that’s rich.” Obito managed a glare, but it was half hearted at best. 

“Can’t we do anything? Are we really so helpless? Do we just sit back and watch him destroy himself?” It was almost amazing how much Obito seemed to care. He usually wasn’t one to pay other people much attention, but Kakashi was special to him. He was one of the first vampires to think of Obito as someone who wasn’t only defined by his clan name. Kakashi saw Obito just as he was: no pretenses and no Uchiha. Kakashi was one of the first people Obito ever made a real connection with, and it him hurt to think that Kakashi could throw that away so easily. 

“Well,” Rin bit her lip, sitting back on her heels as her expression took on a careful twist, “There was one thing I was thinking about, but it’s completely crazy. It probably wouldn’t even work, and if we got caught, we would be killed.” 

That was enough to pique Obito’s interest as his head lifted up, and he studied his companion with careful scrutiny, “What is it you’re thinking, Rin?” 

“Well…”

The plan in itself was as crazy as Rin made it out to be. Maybe even crazier. Frankly, they were risking death with anything they did, not only from the vampires if they were caught, but from the hunter’s they now sought to infiltrate. 

“You’re insane. This is  _ insane _ .” Obito whispered to Rin as they hovered just outside the enemy compound. They were well out of vampiric territory, having crossed the western border days ago, and now they found themselves outside of one of many Keeps belonging to the hunters. They were deep within enemy lands. It definitely wasn’t an ideal place to be, especially for any supernatural creature, let alone a vampire, and yet, the duo of vampires were here  _ willingly _ . Which made this all the more bat-shit crazy. 

“Shut up.” Rin elbowed Obito, knocking the wind out of him from the force of the blow. “Do you want to help Kakashi or not?” 

Obito, rubbing at his side, blew out a shaky breath, “I do.” And he meant it, even if what they were about to do absolutely  _ petrified _ him. “He’s still my friend, even if he’s acting like a total jackass.” 

From the corner of his eye, Obito could see that Rin was smiling sweetly at him, which was unnerving, but he could deal with it. 

Sighing, the Uchiha vampire resigned himself to this idiotic plan, wondering just how the hell they were going to pull this off without getting themselves killed. 

“Are you  _ sure _ you’ve thought this through?” Obito asked one more time, just to be sure. 

Rib nodded, “Yeah. I did. Let’s just hope they’re not the ones who stab first and ask questions later.” 

Obito huffed under his breath, “They’re humans. They aren’t sensible.” Even as he said this, Obito mustered the courage necessary to remove himself from his hiding place on the outskirts of the Hunter’s Keep. Rin followed quickly after him, and together the two of them stepped out from the surrounding woodland. It was broad daylight out, and the sun prickled at Obito’s fair skin. 

Just as Rin predicated, there were two hunters on them before they even made it five steps, the humans leaping down from somewhere above to land softly in front of them. 

“We were wondering when you were going to come out, vampires.” One of them commented. She was a female, her red hair striking against the sunny day as she glared at the two of them. 

Obito resisted the urge to hiss only because Rin stressed that he needed to be on his best behavior and specifically leave all the talking to her. 

“You knew we were there the whole time.” Rin surmised and the redhead gave a sharp nod. 

Obito felt his knuckles tighten, the knowledge that  _ they _ were the ones being watched instead of doing the watching triggering his fight or flight responses. Luckily, Rin was a sobering presence beside him. Calming him just enough not to lash out. 

“Why haven’t you killed us then?” Rin asked, placating Obito with a well meaning hand on his shoulder. “If you knew we were here…” 

Her words trailed off as the red headed hunter regarded them coldly, “We were given explicit orders not to attack unless provoked.” 

Rin’s thin brows furrowed in puzzlement, “Orders? From whom?” 

At this, the redhead inclined her head towards the Hunter’s Keep. It was a towering stone complex, as old as the world itself, but still remaining a pillar of strength for the human world. 

“There is someone who is expecting you.” 

The redhead gave them no further guidance as she walked off, obviously meaning for the two vampires to follow. Obito hesitated of course. Following the hunter meant walking willingly into the lion’s den. It was a suicide choice, but one that Rin made for him as she boldly stepped forward, chin held high even though dozens of eyes watched them with tense scrutiny. It felt dangerous walking into the home of the enemy, but Obito had to remind himself that he was doing this for Kakashi’s sake—even if the silver haired bastard didn’t deserve it. 

“You better know what you’re doing.” He whispered to Rin as they entered through the thick, wooden double doors that groaned upon their entry. Inside the Hunter’s Keep was not what Obito expected. Honestly, he didn’t know what to expect, but the rather cozy and well lit stone castle was definitely not on the list. Maybe he could imagine various weapons hanging on the walls, or the heads of supernatural creatures killed by the hunters mantled on display, but not the decorative tapestries or the thick, woolly carpets, or even the various knick knacks that cluttered the hallways. He felt like he was walking through an overly large house, and not the headquarters of an ancient organization intent on the destruction of the supernatural world. 

It was so wildly different from the cathedral, which was all marble designs and grand architecture. This felt modest in comparison. 

It certainly smelt human that’s for sure. Human’s always smelled so fiercely of sweat and pheromones, and this place reeked of it. No amount of candles or burning fireplaces could ever dampen the scent of humans littering the place. 

They were led deep into the keep, down long hallways covered in various paintings, and through large sitting rooms where hunters lounged and watched them walk by with damning eyes. Obito felt so painfully out of place, that he almost wanted to tell Rin that she was on her own, but Obito could never abandon his friends. Not like Kakashi did. 

Stupid bastard. 

Eventually, they came to a stop in front of a simple wooden door fastened shut. The redhead knocked twice, rather loudly, and when there was no answer she knocked again until a deep, rumbling ‘come in,’ sounded from the other side. A jiggle of the lock and metal handle later, and the door swung inwards, revealing an office type area where there, seated behind a cluttered desk, was the very man Rin and Obito set out to search for. 

Gai Might. Or otherwise known to Obito, as the poor bastard destined to be Kakashi’s soulmate. 

Gai Might, oddly enough, didn’t look surprised to see them in the slightest. In fact, he waved them into the office with a smile, his large hand beckoning them forward and to take a seat. It’s been nearly fifty years, but the man looks the exact same as Obito remembered him. His hair is still that inky, dark color, slicked backwards so that it curls in soft waves down to the bottom of his neck, with wayward strands hooking in front of his dark eyes. His eyebrows are still large, like bushy caterpillars on his forehead, but they’re much neater and tidier than one would expect. His features are hardlined and prominent, unlike Obito’s own which are more regal and soft--an attribute prominent in the Uchiha clan. No, Gai is shapely cheekbones, a jawline that could sever a throat with its sharpness, and a nose that has been broken one too many times. If he weren’t smiling so stupidly, Obito might have been intimidated by the human hunter, but the other is grinning like a ridiculous fool, as if seeing Obito and Rin is somehow a  _ good _ thing. 

“My friends!” He greets loudly, and Obito has to wince, his precious hearing crying at the sudden noisy assault. “Welcome! Welcome! Come in and take a seat!” Gai stands and frantically clears away scrolls and books away from one of the chairs, and motions for Rin to sit down. The female vampire obliges, albeit stiffly, and sits ramrod straight even as Gai gives her an encouraging thumbs up as he takes his own seat again. 

“You’re free to leave, Marona.” Gai says towards the redhead hunter still standing by the doorway. 

Dubiously, Marona glances between the vampires and Gai, and skeptically raises an eyebrow, “Are you sure, General Might?”

Gai waved off her concern easily enough, “Yes, they’re fine. We’re all old friends.” He praises with a genuine smile even though Obito wouldn’t go so far as to say they were old friends. More like passing acquaintances, if anything, “Please resume your patrols, Captain.” Marona leaves, but only after glaring heatedly at Obito, like she half expects  _ him  _ to be the one to do something stupid.

Well, she’s not wrong. 

After the door shuts and locks itself, Obito focuses on Gai once more who is sifting through some of the parchment pieces on his desk, “General, huh? Well, you’ve certainly earned yourself a promotion.” Obitio can’t help but comment, unable to keep the sly, sarcastic drawl from underlying his words. Rin kicks him for his attitude, a sharp, needle like blow to his knee. 

Gai doesn’t seem to mind Obito’s rudeness, and maintains that unfailing grin as he responds, “Ah, yes. Well, I suppose these things happen. I’ve worked hard, and the hunter’s have recognized my vigorous pursuits of strength by granting me a position of great leadership. I’m honored to serve as their general.” He says this sincerely, and like he’s at the service of his warriors and not the other way around. Most generals that Obito meets are arrogant and proud, and like to flaunt their strength by bossing those around them while they laze back and do nothing. 

Obito can immediately tell this is not the case with Gai. The worn down callouses of his knuckles are only one indication of the hard work he puts into his position as a general. Other indicators could be seen in his humble demeanor, even if every word that comes out of his mouth is boisterous and proper, it is still sincere and modest in nature like Gai doesn’t want to brag, but is still confident in his abilities. It’s an odd thing to see a human with such humility, especially a human who occupies a position of power. Usually, the two things don’t mesh well together, but Gai seems to be managing well enough. 

Rin is the one to speak up next, her red lips parting as she jumps right down to business, “We’re not here on a personal visit.” 

Gai is shuffling some books and papers around on his desks when his hands still for a moment, fingers wrinkling parchment for a second before he resumes his rummaging. He doesn’t look at Rin, and pointedly avoids Obito’s gaze as he appears to skim over some of the script written on the scrolls he organizes. Obito knows what Gai is doing. He’s stalling. Or at least, attempting to, and he’s quite bad at it actually. It’s obvious Gai knows what they're here about, or at least, he has an inkling, but the general apparently didn’t want to address the reason tension falls heavy and thick in the office room. Gai doesn’t want to talk about Kakashi, almost as much as Kakashi doesn’t want to talk about Gai.

“Gai.” Rin presses when the human seems content to pretend he didn’t hear her, “Kakashi is--”

“I know.” Gai huffs, and he sounds completely different from the warm and bright man that greeted them before. He’s still organizing, his hands never ceasing to move one thing to another place and then back again, like he physically can’t let himself sit still. 

“What do you know, huh?” Obito can’t help but growl, because this human knew nothing. He couldn’t know anything about Kakashi, because the other was trapped in this horrible, secret organization. Even if Gai is good, he can’t be  _ that _ good as to track Kakashi’s movements all the way to ANBU. 

At Obito’s outburst, the general finally stops what he’s doing and levels Obito with a firm glare. It’s not threatening nor is it angry. It’s knowing. It’s understanding, as if Gai is sharing in their pain. 

“I’m aware that Kakashi has joined the ANBU ranks, if that’s what you mean.” Gai sets the papers and the books down, and folds his hands in front of him. “I know that he has cultivated quite the terrifying reputation for himself. I know that he massacred an entire witch village by himself. Trust me, I am aware of everything that goes on in Kakashi’s life. I’d be a terrible mate if I didn’t.” 

This time, Rin is the one to ask, “But...but how?” The ANBU is the vampire’s best kept secret and Kakashi is the most frustratingly evasive vampire in the world. There’s no possible way Gai knows all of this, unless… “Have you been in contact with him?” 

Gai shakes his head no, dark hair softly billowing behind him, “Of course not. Not since the evening I found out why Kakashi was so important to me.” Gai surprises both vampires as his left hand goes to cover the space over his heart, “I can feel him here. His sadness. His frustration. All of it. His emotions plague my dreams, and even when I’m awake, my heart does not cease in it’s anguish. In  _ his _ anguish.” 

“Oh,” Rin says softly, as if she suddenly understands, but Obito is still painfully confused.

“Huh?” He articulates rather eloquently, not understanding what Gai’s heart had to do with Kakashi’s supposed  _ anguish. _

Luckily, Rin always half expects Obito to be one step behind all the others and explains quickly, “There are some instances when one or both of the soulmates are emphatically linked to their significant other. In this case, Gai can feel all of Kakashi’s emotions as if they were his own.” She says simply, hoping it’s enough of an explanation for Obito to somewhat follow their conversation. After Obito nods, still somewhat confused, Rin turns back to Gai, “How long ago did it start?” 

Gai’s hand absently rubs at his chest, as if he’s trying to ease away an invisible pain, “35 years ago, I believe. I woke up with a cold sweat in the middle of the night feeling as if I wanted nothing more than to cry until there were no more tears left for me to shed. Or hit something until it bled.” 

“And you’re telling me that was Kakashi you felt?” Obito questioned in disbelief, still not quite understanding. 

Gai nodded solemnly, “I can assure you, that pain was not my own.” 

“It’s worse than I thought.” Rin cursed to herself. “He’s torturing himself!” 

Rin looked ready to break something, but Gai’s steady shake of his head was enough to quell her, “In a way, yes, but it’s not for the reasons you think.” Gai asserted, still rubbing at his chest as if the phantom pains were worsening the more he thought and talked about Kakashi. 

Rin, blinking up at the human general, stammered out a cautious, “What do you mean?” 

Gai leaned back in his chair, his expression mirroring that of a thoughtful sage as he fixed his gaze on the piles of paper in front of him. In a sad, yet contemplative tone, Gai says, “Kakashi isn’t torturing himself for no reason. He isn’t doing this because he’s afraid of the bond between him and I, as I think you might suspect him of doing. Trust me, I thought that was it at first as well. I thought Kakashi was just overwhelmed, and that eventually he would come around, but over time I came to realize what kept him away. Tell me,” Gai poses to the two vampires, “What would you do if you were in our situation? What would you do if you discovered your destined mate was your mortal enemy?” 

“That’s easy,” Obito replied confidently, “I’d run away to be with them.” 

One of Gai’s thick eyebrows rose delicately, a ghost of a smile curling his lips, but it was anything but happy, “Would you?” He provokes, “Would you abandon your species? Sever your loyalties to your friends and family for a person you have only met a handful of times? Would you leave behind the only life you have ever known, forsake every belief you were taught to adhere, all for a whimsical thing such as destiny?” 

Gai’s questions only evoked stunned silence from Obito as the hunter sadly continued, “We are in the middle of a war that threatens to tear down the very foundations of society. Humans live in fear every day of slaughter. Should I abandon them to be ravaged by creatures such as yourself? Should Kakashi leave his borders defenseless for the wolves or the witches to invade?” 

Obito didn’t know how to answer that, but Gai did, “I understand why Kakashi has done the things he has. Why he feels the way he does. And while I would like to imagine a world where I could happily return to his arms safely every night, I cannot ignore the reality of our situation. Destiny may have chosen us to be eternal lovers, but our worlds are far apart. Too far for even something as powerful as destiny to meddle with. I could never live with myself if the hunters were eradicated because I abandoned them. Even if it was for something as wonderful as the chance to experience true love.” 

The way Gai spoke, the words he said, it was like he already resigned himself to this terrible fate, like he had long come to the same realization Kakashi did. Obito didn’t know why, but he hated that. He hated this whole damned world. Maybe he sounded like a hopeless romantic, but why shouldn’t Kakashi and Gai live happily ever after? What the  _ hell  _ did they owe to the world that kept them this far apart? 

“He needs you!” Obito yelled suddenly, leaping from his chair in a single bound as it flew to clatter and break against the stone wall behind him, “He’s falling apart! We can’t even recognize him anymore! If you can feel his emotions like you say you can, then you must know what I’m talking about! Your species and this stupid war be damned, he is your  _ soulmate _ . He is  _ Kakashi _ !” Obito didn’t realize he had slammed his hands on Gai’s desk in a fit of fury until Rin was trying to pull him back. 

Gai had the audacity to look surprised by Obito’s outbursts, his dark eyes widening in shock as Rin managed to coax her companion backwards. Still, that didn’t stop Obito’s rampage, “Don’t you understand? You may have a duty to your people. I get that. I understand, but you also have a duty to each other. Do you really want to miss out on this chance? Do you really want to let go of Kakashi?” He asked in rapid succession, “Are you willing to turn your back on him forever? If so, then I have no reason being in your presence anymore.” With a snarl, Obito spun on his heels, determined to leave this damned place and that damned hunter behind. Rin and he were foolish to think that this was going to work. Why had they thought Kakashi’s mate would be more manageable than Kakashi himself? 

This was a waste of time. Obito would have to find another way to save his friend. Obviously the hunters couldn’t be counted on. 

“...wait.” 

Obito’s hand was on the door just as Gai’s voice called out. Obito hesitated, and cast a scathing glare over his shoulder at the human. Gai had ten seconds to say something worthwhile. Otherwise Obito was out of here. 

“What?” Obito snarked, all gnashing fangs and narrowed eyes. “Going to keep complaining about your shitty hand at life, or are you going to do something about it?” 

Gai was standing now, his features wild and expressive as his eyes lit with a flame Obito wanted to see. That was the passion he wanted to see ignite behind Gai. That was the passion that could save kakashi from himself. 

“I want to do something about it, please.” Gai declared breathlessly, as if he, to, were waiting for this moment. For someone to tell him that it was okay to want Kakashi. 

“Good.” Obito said, letting his hand fall away from the door handle. “I’m glad we’re on the same page then. Rin?” Obito gestured to the female vampire, who looked moved to the verge of tears by Obito’s dedication to his friend, even if said friend was the biggest idiot he ever knew. 

“Right.” She nodded, confirming her own determination to save Kakashi at all costs, “So, here’s the plan…” 


	6. Chapter Six: A Stowaway in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi faces the consequences of his actions, but even when faced with destiny, Kakashi still can't help but turn away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully to prevent any questions: Soulmates in this world aren't the end all be all. Think of soulmates as like...a paved road. You don't have to take that road to get to your destination, there are plenty of other routes, but this road is the best one. The nicest one, but you don't have to walk down it. It's the same concept with soulmates. It doesn't stop you from loving other people, but it's the *best* love you will have. Killing your soulmate doesn't have detrimental affects. However, there can be extenuating circumstances where your soulmate's health can affect your own, but those situations are rare and usually only develop after an initial level of feeling is formed. There have been plenty of instances where soulmates have betrayed or left each other. It's really nothing more than destiny setting the stage for love to blossom, but the mates have to work at establishing that love, and maintaining it. But when you love your soulmate, it's with everything in your body. They are the only true compatible match.

The ANBU barracks were located beneath the cathedral in a series of underground passageways shrouded in darkness. Out of sight and out of mind. The air down here was stuffy and stale, and smelled of wet mold on the best of days. Luckily, there were very few members of the ANBU, and that meant that there were rarely any occupants gracing the tunnels of the ANBU barracks. Kakashi could count on one hand how many times he’s seen the other members down here, and he’s been a member of the operation for nearly three years up until this point. 

That meant his quarters were private, and if Kakashi wanted to be alone, then he could count on his solitude being guaranteed. Not even Lord Danzo, who knew nothing of personal space when it came to his minions, ventured to the barracks. It was beneath him, and this was a disgusting place long since abandoned save for the 12 members of the ANBU. 

When Kakashi first entered his room at the farthest end of the labyrinth of tunnels, miles and miles away from the cathedral, he didn’t expect to feel as if there were eyes watching him from the shadows. This was the last place he expected anyone to try to assassinate or attack him. Mostly because it was near impossible to find and even harder to navigate.

Calmly, Kakashi lit a candle by his doorway, barely reacting to the fact that someone was clearly in his room, tucked away just beyond where the shadow met the light. To toy with his intruder for a second longer, Kakashi feigned ignorance as he discarded his weapons belt and the thin chainmail armor he wore beneath his shirt. He lifted his arms up, discarding his clothes until he was naked from the torso up, his pale skin and face only barely illuminated by the candlelight. 

After his impromptu show, he was ready to call out to whoever dared sneak into  _ his _ room, but then arms were encasing him faster than Kakashi could react to, holding him still as a nose burrowed into his neck to greedily drink him in. Kakashi wanted to react. He wanted to pull himself from this iron grip and claw out the intruder’s throat, but before he could, a gentle, deep voice rumbled into the heat of his skin, “It has been a long time, rival.” And that voice...it couldn’t possibly be! Kakashi would have smelled him or sensed him or something!

“These scent dampener potions sure are nifty. Too bad I promised not to use them other than coming to see you.” 

Kakashi’s heart felt lodged in his throat as warm fingers danced across his bare skin in greeting, and soft lips curved into a smile against his skin. He didn’t know what to say, let alone what to do as he was still rendered in a state of complete disbelief. For the first time in so long, Kakashi felt something squeeze in his chest, leaving him breathless as his heart stuttered to life. 

He almost didn’t want to acknowledge the man behind him. He had done so well in trying to forget. In trying to  _ ignore _ the other even existed, but here he was, holding Kakashi, breathing Kakashi in like the vampire was an oasis in the desert. It shouldn’t have ignited Kakashi’s skin on fire, but it did. It shouldn’t have made want flourish in his gut like a flash flood, but it did. Gai was here, unbelievably enough. Kakashi didn’t know how or why, but the other was  _ here _ . 

“You know, you not saying anything makes me feel like I’ve done something wrong, Kakashi.” Gai murmured into the crook of his neck, his lips ghosting against the prickling hairs. 

Seeing that Kakashi was still failing to respond, Gai promptly manhandled Kakashi in his hold, until the silver haired wizard was face to face with the human hunter for the first time in over fifty years. The flame from the candle cast dancing, flickering shadows across Gai’s face, briefly illuminating different aspects of his features that Kakashi could recall with acute detail in his dreams. Hesitantly, upon seeing that face, Kakashi’s fingers rose up, barely touching the hard lines and warm skin of the other man. Gai certainly  _ felt _ real, and not like another manifestation of Kakashi’s imagination, but Gai  _ couldn’t _ be here. Not only was it damned near impossible to break in, but it was incredibly and stupidly risky. 

Realizing this, Kakashi pushed away from the human with a hiss, “What in the  _ hell  _ are you doing here?” He half shoved Gai across his quarters, keeping his voice quiet even if he was the only occupant of this long and lonely corridor. “Are you  _ insane _ ?” 

Gai, as if expecting this was the reaction Kakashi was going to have, chuckled easily, “Partially. Humans aren’t known to be the most reasonable and logical thinkers. Not like the vampires.” 

The fact that Gai was laughing like this was some casual endeavor infuriated Kakashi. What was the other man thinking? What if he had been spotted? Not only would Gai face certain death, but Kakashi would be beheaded for treason if they were caught together! 

“Okay, I know what you’re thinking, rival.” Gai eased, lifting his hands up in a manner that was supposed to be placating, “You’re probably thinking that I’m an idiot--”

“And you would be right.” Kakashi didn’t give Gai a chance to finish explaining himself. “You need to leave.” He tried to shove Gai towards the door, but Gai simply grabbed him by the wrist. He didn’t even apply pressure, but it was enough for Kakashi to freeze. 

“I can’t leave.” Gai told him. “Not until I’ve said what I needed to.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous Gai. There’s nothing to say.” Kakashi tried to dismiss, suddenly fearing the oncoming conversation. “Now seriously, go--” 

“Kakashi, I don’t want to give up on you. I don’t want to give up on the idea that eventually, maybe one day, there can be an us.” And as soon as those words left Gai’s mouth, Kakashi wanted to crumble. He wanted to cave, to fall into Gai’s arms where it was probably safe and warm, and where he was literally meant to be. He was afraid Gai would say this. He was afraid that the other couldn’t be convinced to just pretend Kakashi didn’t exist. Why it took so long for Gai to say this, Kakashi didn’t know, but what he did know was that he couldn’t accept Gai’s words. He couldn’t tempt himself with a hope that there was a world where he could someday happily be with Gai and live without any regrets. 

Straightening, and pulling his wrist from Gai’s grasp, Kakashi repeated, “You need to go. Forget about me, Gai. It’ll be better for everyone.” 

“Is it really?” Gai pressed, ignoring Kakashi’s order to leave. “Because I don’t feel better about it Kakashi, and I know you don’t either. I can’t count the nights that I’ve been kept awake by your feelings, Kakashi. You’re suffering. We both are.” 

Unnerved by the idea that Gai could possibly know him so intimately already, Kakashi took a few more steps back, trying to place as much distance between himself and the human hunter as possible, “What did you expect? For this to be  _ easy _ ?” He spat the words out like a curse, like they were vile on his tongue, and burned his throat, “Did you think that it wouldn’t hurt? I know you’re not that delusional.” 

Gai, still unperturbed by Kakashi’s animosity, continued in a manner that appealed to Kakashi with how soft Gai looked bathed in candlelight, “I knew it wouldn’t be. And I thought I was doing us a favor by keeping my distance. I thought we were right to stay away. We have a duty to our people, and I thought we were right to put them first, but that’s not the case. I was wrong to let you slip so far from my reach, Kakashi. I was wrong to think that you would be better off without me meddling in your life.” 

“You weren’t wrong.” Kakashi shook his head. “This world won’t allow us.” 

“Maybe not,” Gai agreed, “But maybe one day it will. I have to believe that destiny brought us together for a reason, Kakashi.” 

Kakashi laughed, cold and bitterly, his breath momentarily flickering the candle’s flame, “I can’t stake my entire life on a what if, Gai. Not even for you.” The words were cruel, and Kakashi didn’t mean them, at least, he didn’t mean them as harshly as they sounded, and his heart cracked seeing the moment of hurt that settled on the human’s features before Gai determinedly swallowed the emotion. 

With a sigh, Gai hung his head, “I understand better than anyone what it means to have a duty to your people, and I didn't come here to convince you to run away with me.” 

“Oh really?” Kakashi drawled, his words biting with wicked intent, “Then why are you here, Gai?” 

“Because,” the human whispered, his voice lower, and more heartfelt than before, “Because I’m willing to wait for however long it takes for us to be together, but that day will never come if you continue along this path.” 

Kakashi didn’t expect Gai to say this, to elude to Kakashi’s turn down a dark and spiraling path in his life. Did Gai know all the horrid things the vampire has done? Did Gai know the amount of innocent lives Kakashi’s taken, all for an ideology he didn’t really believe in? If so, how could Gai bear to look at Kakashi? How could he stand to be here with Kakashi? How could he look at Kakashi with such vast feeling, and not feel disgust in the pit of his stomach? 

“Kakashi…”

“You don’t know me, Gai.” Kakashi shook his head, willing the feeling of self loathing away. “This is who I am, okay? This is what I have to be.” 

Gai didn’t believe Kakashi for an instant. His large hand came to rest over his heart as he pleaded, “Then why do you hate yourself so much, every time you kill needlessly? I can feel it Kakashi. I’ve felt you like this for 35 years. I know the pain you endure everyday. I know that you’re confused and hurt, and you don’t know which path is the right one for you to follow, but I’m here to tell you that this,” Gai motioned to the dark room stowed away out of sight and out of mind, “This isn't good for you Kakashi. You don’t have the heart for this kind of life.” 

What did Gai know about Kakashi’s heart? Did Gai think just because they were destined, that it suddenly gave him the right to try to tell Kakashi what to do? Did Gai think he was allowed to meddle in this manner? That he was supposed to ‘save’ Kakashi? Kakashi didn’t need saving. He knew what he was doing. He made this choice. That alone should’ve been enough for Gai to realize what type of person Kakashi is. He isn’t a person. He’s a weapon. A vampire. 

A monster. A creature Gai should kill on sight. 

Feeling these very thoughts inside his own heart, Gai sensed the moment Kakashi’s demeanor shifted. The blades came not a second after that, retrieved from the ground as Kakashi shot towards the human hunter with killing intent. His eyes were not those that Gai recognized. They were hollow and devoid of any feeling. They were the eyes of a cold blooded killer. 

And Gai was their next target. 

Gai reacted quickly, bringing his own arms up to deflect Kakashi's attacks. There were armor plates lining his forearm, and he used the metal to divert Kakashi’s daggers as he brought his head forward to butt against Kakashi’s with violent force. The vampire met him head for head, his cold, dark eyes gazing at Gai with such a frigid feeling. 

“Don’t you see, Gai?” Kakashi hissed, sounding nothing like the vampire Gai originally saved from poison, or took care of when the other was hopelessly drunk, or sparred with in a beautiful meadow with forest vines molding their bodies together. This was not the vampire that protected Gai from Obito without hesitation. Was Gai too late then? Had he waited too long before trying to reach out to Kakashi? Had Kakashi already slipped through his fingers, succumbing to the darkness Gai could have pulled him from?

No, Gai refused to believe this was it. He refused to believe that Kakashi was lost to him. 

“I see that I’ll have to knock some sense into you.” The human grunted as he pushed against Kakashi, “Even if I have to do it the hard way!” With a yell, Gai landed a swift, yet bone shattering punch to Kakashi’s diaphragm, sending the vampire flying into the wall behind him. The force of the impact shook the room, dust and dirt sifting from the ceiling to land in Gai’s hair. For a second, Kakashi stuck to the wall, which crackled and crumbled under the strength of Gai’s blow, but with a chilling chuckle he lifted his head, blood trickling from the corner of his lips as he regarded Gai in a new light. 

Still chuckling, Kakashi lifted a hand to wipe the blood from his mouth, his lips curling into a crooked smirk, “I see you’ve gotten stronger. You’re not bad for a human.” 

Gai’s smirk mirrored Kakashi’s own as he straightened, his muscles flexing in the candlelight. Gai didn’t wear much armor save for the plates on his forearms. In fact, Gai didn’t wear any armor. His only protection was the deep, hunter green shirt that clung to his form rather inappropriately, considering the propriety of human society. Gai could almost be considered lewd dressed in the way he was. Even his trousers were relatively tight, a conforming brown leather that clung to his muscled thighs, but allowed for flexible movements. He certainly didn’t look the part of human hunters, who were usually so weighed down in chainmail and weapons that they made themselves incredibly slow. 

Gai, on the other hand, his only weapons were his fists and the short knife strapped to his right thigh. Looking at Gai now, one would say he was woefully under prepared for a battle. Kakashi studied the human with cold analysis. From previous experience Kakashi knew Gai could summon weapons on a whim, but also knew Gai had a preference for hand to hand combat. It was evident in the easy flex of Gai’s muscles and the confidence in his stance that this was Gai’s preferred way of fighting. Gai didn’t need fancy trinkets to incapacitate his enemies. His body was a weapon all by itself. 

“I couldn’t let you leave me in the dust, Kakashi. I wouldn’t be a very good rival if that were the case.” Gai leveled Kakashi with a glare, one that meant he would not take it easy on the vampire, even if the vampire was his destined love. No, if Kakashi wanted to fight, then Gai would give him one. Gai was determined for Kakashi to recognize the error of his ways, even if he had to beat the other within an inch of his life for him to get it. 

Seeing Gai’s resolution, Kakashi stepped from the crater he made in the wall, “Stop with this idiotic rival crap.” He hissed, bringing his daggers to cover his face once more. “The way I see it, you’re an intruder on vampiric land, and it’s my duty to kill you.” 

At this, Gai coughed out a challenging snort, “I like to see you try.” In a blur, the two came together with murderous intent. This wasn’t how Gai expected their reunion to go. This wasn’t how he planned on convincing Kakashi to see the error of his ways, but if the vampire wanted to live in denial, if he wanted to continue down this path of self destruction, then Gai would match Kakashi’s extremes with his own. He refused to let Kakashi ruin himself. 

He refused to stand idly by any longer than he already had. Obito was right. Gai was an idiot for letting it get this far. Sure, he had his reasons to stay away, and they were solid, understandable ones, but he should’ve noticed Kakashi’s descent sooner. He should have recognized the signs that Kakashi was taking this too far. Maybe they couldn’t love each other in a world like this, but that didn’t mean they had to give up who they were just because it hurt, just because the pain and their situation was unfair. No, instead of running away, they should’ve been fighting this whole time. Fighting for each other. Fighting for a better world where they could finally be together. 

Kakashi wasn’t fighting for a better world in the ANBU. He was fighting to lose himself, to become nothing more than a nameless face in history, and Gai wouldn’t allow that. He wouldn’t allow Kakashi to run away any longer. He wouldn’t allow Kakashi that insignificant death the vampire craved. He wouldn’t give up on Kakashi, and if he had to fight tooth and nail to get Kakashi to realize this, then so be it. 

When Kakashi’s dagger burrowed into the giving flesh of Gai’s side, where he had stabbed the other so many years before upon their first meeting, Gai didn’t even flinch. When Gai dug his damning fingers into the scar of Kakashi’s shoulder, his hand tearing the wound open once more, the pain didn’t even register on Kakashi’s face. They were locked in a stalemate, both landing damning blows, but neither willing to give up. At this point, beaten and bloody, heaving uneven, ragged breaths, the two destined lovers faced off in a battle that was more than just a test of their skills. It was a test of their fortitude, their determination, and only one of them would be the winner. Only one of them would make it out of this fight. If Kakashi had it his way, Gai would be dead. Forgotten. The problem of his mate now a thing of the past. And if Gai had it his way, he’d dragged Kakashi kicking and screaming out of this wretched place himself. 

Still poised for attack even as he bled from several wounds, Gai bit through gritted teeth, “I understood for the longest time why you stayed away, Kakashi. I believed we were doing the right thing.” He gasped, still panting heavily as his chest shook with exhaustion. Kakashi wasn’t faring any better than him. The vampire’s legs quivered with exertion, blood staining his hair red from Gai’s continuous assaults. Still, the vampire showed no signs of stopping, and so Gai wouldn’t either, “I was wrong Kakashi. Instead of fighting only for our people, we should have been fighting for us as well! We should have been fighting to make this world better! Not prolong wars that will only damn everyone in the end. I  _ know  _ you know this.” 

“That’s a fool's way of thinking.” Kakashi spat a gob of blood from his mouth. “If peace is what you're hoping for, then you’re a bigger idiot than I thought.” 

“An idiot because I think it’s possible? Or an idiot because I’m not afraid to try, knowing that I could fail?” Gai appealed. His muscles ached and screamed at him to stop. He was going to fight himself into a grave at this point, but he not only promised Obito and Rin that he would bring Kakashi back, but he promised himself as well. And he  _ never _ broke his self made promises. 

Angered at Gai’s continued persistence, Kakashi cursed, “You’re delusional.” 

“Maybe.” Gai managed a twitch of a smile, a hint of softness, even when faced with the very real possibility that Kakashi could kill him.  _ Would _ kill him if Gai wasn’t careful. “But I have hope. Not only because the heavens thought to give me you, but because there are others out there who share my dream.” 

Kakashi snarled, “Well then they’re as deranged as you are!” 

“Are they?” Gai asked, “Because I thought they were your friends.” 

That was enough to give Kakashi momentary pause, a mere second of hesitation as he thought of Rin and Obito and what Gai might mean, and that split second was all Gai needed. In an instant he was behind Kakashi, taking the other by surprise with his insane speed, especially for a human. Kakashi couldn’t even hope to dodge the hand that came down on the back of his neck, instantly sending him into a state of unconsciousness as he fell forward. Gai caught him before the vampire could fall, and slung Kakashi’s limp body over his shoulder, just as he had done when the other was hopelessly drunk so many years ago. 

With his mission achieved, or at least partly achieved, Gai quickly snuck out of the ANBU barracks the same way he came in. It was vastly difficult, especially with the extra load he carried, but he wasn’t considered one of the mightiest hunters for no reason. Granted, Gai didn’t think he would have made it this far if it weren’t for the help of Obito and Rin giving him a detailed layout of the underground labyrinth built beneath the Cathedral. 

Like they planned, Gai headed for the western border where Rin and Obito were supposed to wait for him. It would take two days to reach it, but once there, he would be safe. He just needed to keep Kakashi unconscious long enough to reach the woodland. 

He traveled quickly, keeping from the main roads, never letting his guard down. The ANBU were sure to notice that Kakashi was missing, but Gai was banking on at least having a day’s head start if he was lucky. Travelling off the main roads would extend the length of his trip, but it also made it easier to cover his tracks, and lessened the chance of encountering other vampires. Obito and Rin warned him that Lord Danzo ordered more patrols throughout the vampiric lands in recent years. He said it was to protect from invaders, but Obito suspected it was to silence any dissenters who didn’t support the ongoing war. 

_ “Danzo is a snake, and he’s sunken his teeth into Kakashi. I don’t doubt that he’ll continue to corrupt Kakashi until he’s nothing but a former shell of himself _ .” Obito had cursed as they discussed how they were going to get Gai past layers of defense so that he could confront Kakashi.  _ “Kakashi will put up a fight. He’s so far gone already, I don’t see him joining you readily, Gai. So be prepared for that.” _ A fight hadn’t been the thing to terrify Gai. After all, it wouldn’t be the first time Kakashi and Gai fought. No, what had terrified the human was that Kakashi wanted to  _ kill _ . He was so ready to throw everything away and all for some pointless cause. Obito was right. Danzo’s grip on the silver haired vampire was both corruptive and rooted deep. There was no telling what kind of psychological manipulation Kakashi endured in the ANBU. 

But even knowing this, Gai didn’t give up hope, because there was still hope to give. There’d been a moment, the briefest of hesitation, but it had been there nonetheless. Kakashi hesitated, because the thought of his friends was enough to bring Kakashi back to reality, even if it was gone as quickly as it came. It was still  _ there _ , and it was a hope Gai would cling to. He wouldn’t let Kakashi drown any further than he had. As of now, Gai had only failed Kakashi repeatedly up until this point. There were so many chances, so many opportunities throughout the years to reach out, to draw Kakashi away from the darkness he steadily crept towards. Gai may have been late, might have been slow on the uptake, but he was here now, and he wouldn’t stop until the Kakashi Gai he encountered over the years returned. 

Slowed and weakened from all the injuries he sustained while fighting Kakashi, Gai ran on sheer will power alone, allowing his determination to spur his legs and move his body. He barely stopped to rest, only catching a few minutes reprieve to catch his breath before he was gone again. A day and a night passed, followed by another, and just when Gai had reached his limit, the western border came into view. The woodland welcomed its long time friend with open arms, catching Gai just as he was about to stumble to the dirt. Roots and branches cradled him gingerly, alleviating Gai of the unconscious Kakashi. Gai’s body shook violently from exhaustion and blood loss, his lips pale and his eyes cloudy as he sagged with relief. 

Without needing much of a command, the roots of the western wood carried Kakashi and Gai deep into the heart of the forest, the trees curling protectively around the two of them. Gai dozed in and out of consciousness himself, onset delirium blurring the visage of trees and sunlight around him until the world was nothing but an indiscernible mass of colors and melding noises. He had no concept of time, or how long the roots carried him, and he thought he might have heard Rin’s worried voice in the background, a dull chorus to blend in with the sound of his pounding headache. 

It wasn’t long until Gai closed his eyes and surrendered to the call of sleep, his fingers softly curling around a pale, bloody hand unconsciously laced with his own. 


	7. Chapter Seven: A Bleeding Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi wakes up to find that no matter how far he goes, someone will always go farther to bring him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's not one, but TWO chapters updated in celebration of Kakashi's birthday.

“Are you ever going to untie me?” His question was met with dutiful ignorance from both of his so-called friends, who busied themselves with playing a poker game while Kakashi remained rooted (literally) to a tree unable to do anything other than breathe. It was the first time that Kakashi could remember the western border ever working against his wishes. This was his home, but even it had turned his back on him.

Not getting an answer, Kakashi continued, “You know this is kidnapping right? Kidnapping a member of Lord Danzo’s personal guard is considered treason. You could be imprisoned or put to death, but if you let me go now, I’ll forget this ever happened.” 

“Mm, Rin, do you hear something?” Obito mused to his companion as he curiously tilted his head, feigning complete bewilderment. “It’s weird. It almost sounds like a fucking moron keeps talking, when he should really just shut the hell up.” 

Rin, mimicking Obito’s actions, gave a half hearted shrug, “Well, if there is a moron talking, then maybe he should be apologizing rather than making idle threats.” 

Kakashi glared, annoyed at the two’s behavior. When he finally clambered out of the unconscious state Gai put him in, he half expected to find himself in a hunter’s dungeon far away from vampiric territory. He was surprised then to feel that he was home, returned to a land he knew intimately. At first, he thought his kidnappers were idiots to bring him to a land he controlled, but those thoughts left him as soon as he realized the woods rebelled against his commands. The forest was as woefully ignorant to Kakashi as the two vampires playing poker were. Needless to say, he was in a very frustrating position, one that he knew he couldn’t escape from. Obito and Rin had him right where they wanted, and now Kakashi was reduced to nothing more than their captive. 

At least Gai was still out of it. It’d been two days since Kakashi woke up, and Gai hardly moved from his cradle that the roots and soft leaves formed for him. He was all bandaged up, a result of Rin’s handiwork, and Kakashi knew from hearing the other’s heartbeat that he was in a stabilized condition. It shouldn’t make him feel at peace knowing that Gai was alive and well. Ultimately, that meant Kakashi failed in his task. He should have killed Gai, but instead he was being held against his will by those he once considered allies. 

Huffing, Kakashi growled out, “If you don’t free me this instant, I swear I’ll kill you once I manage to escape, and trust me I  _ will _ .” 

“I keep hearing this moron making stupid threats. Why do you think he keeps doing that, Rin? I thought we were his friends.” Obito hummed carelessly. 

Rin sighed heavily in response, “I don’t know Obito. I thought we were friends too. Inseparable even. It’s a shame this moron seems to have forgotten this.”

“What kind of friends go and kidnap one another, huh?” Kakashi spat venomously. “What kind of friends stick their noses in places it doesn't belong? You’re no friends of mine!” 

He could see his words had an effect on the two vampires. Obito grit his teeth, a vein of irritation throbbing in the space of his temple. Kakashi’s words were working. If he could just provoke Obito, then maybe the other would do something rash that could enable Kakashi’s escape. He was banking on Obito’s idiotic tendenceis to let his emotions cloud his decisions, but unfortunately, Rin wasn’t subject to the same fancies as Obito. She was always so cool and collected, and once she saw Obito’s anger rise to the surface, she cut Kakashi down with a glare that could shrivel metal. 

“We’re the kind of friends who won’t give up on you, even if you’re intent on acting like a total idiot. We’re friends who love and care about you, and won’t stand by while you continue down this path of self destruction, so watch your damned mouth Kakashi, because I  _ won’t _ let you question our loyalty to you. Not after all you’ve done.” Rin’s words were as cutting as a blade, and they pierced Kakashi in all the vital points. Obito calmed at her words, but Kakashi only felt enraged. 

Hadn’t he pushed them away far enough? Hadn’t he done everything he could to sever their bonds? Why were they so intent on reaching him, when he made it clear that he just wanted to be let go? Why would they go to such lengths, even resorting to incorporating the help of a human hunter, just to ‘save’ Kakashi, even if it was from himself? The two of them truly were idiots, and Gai was just as clueless as them both. They couldn’t see that he wasn’t worth all this damned trouble. He was nothing, and he  _ wanted _ to be nothing. He wanted to be something the world could forget and ignore, because it would be so much easier than having to fight. Kakashi couldn’t be what Rin and Obito wanted, what Gai needed in him. He wasn’t some grand harbinger that would usher in a new society, a new era of peace. Kakashi may have been destined to love his mortal enemy, but that didn’t mean Kakashi was meant to shake the very foundations of this world. He wasn’t strong enough. 

He was nothing. 

“You’re a coward, Kakashi.” Rin sighed, tearing her striking gaze from him to focus on her poker game once more. “I used to look up to you. You and Obito...I used to dream that if I could be half as brave and as powerful as the both of you, then I could be happy.” 

Kakashi shook his head, “Then you were a fool.” 

“Was I?” Rin countered, still playing her game as Obito sat silent and obedient, “Was I wrong to think that you were a star amongst the vampires? A natural leader who could steer us into a new direction? A better one?” 

“You were.”

At this, Rin had the audacity to laugh, “I’m never wrong, Kakashi. You and I both know that.” There was never a time Kakashi could recall that Rin hadn’t immediately picked up on things, hadn’t guessed with complete accuracy what was going on. It was those perceptive blood traits of hers. Not only could she see one’s aura, and thus, their truest intentions, but she also had the gift of prophecy, of knowing someone’s destiny with just a touch. It was a powerful and heavy gift to live with, and one she didn’t have complete control over, but Rin’s predictions always came true in some way or another. She was a medium between the heavens and the earth, and her word was as good as written in stone. 

If she deemed Kakashi worthy of exacting change, then Kakashi  _ was _ worthy, but the silver haired vampire couldn’t come to grips with that destiny. He couldn’t face that reality. He refused to accept it. Even though Rin was always right, this time, she had to be wrong. Kakashi wasn’t a savior. At best, he was a failure. His insecurities existed for as long as he did, ever since he found his father lying dead in the western woods. Kakashi wasn’t strong enough to protect his father, even from himself. From the demons that drowned Sakumo Hatake from the inside out. Kakashi’s father hadn’t been able to live with the horrors he committed under the service of Danzo, and the celestial dagger through Sakumo’s heart, specifically crafted to kill the undead, was all that Kakashi had left of him. From that day on, Kakashi felt like a failure, and his insecurities only grew with age, obscured by the blood he chose to soak his hands with. 

Like his father, Kakashi suffered with these silent demons, the one’s that lurked in the mind and soul--the one’s hardest to beat. So how then? How could Rin say he was fit for destiny? How could Rin believe that he was someone worthy enough to follow? To love? He’s committed heinous acts, unforgivable ones, how then, was she convinced that Kakashi was somehow redeemable? 

A groan from the human cradled in the trees silenced any further questions from Kakashi as Gai whined his way into the land of the living. The trees and roots shifted to accommodate the human, helping him to sit up so that he could drowsily observe his surroundings. Vines helped to guide the other’s hands to rub at his eyes, before gingerly massaging the other’s backs and prodding carefully at his bandaged wounds. The forest was definitely catering to Gai, crushing on him like a teenager in love. It even went so far as to brush his dark hair from his face, styling it so that the locks of black wouldn’t get in Gai’s way. 

Obito was the one to huff, “I wish this forest treated  _ me  _ like that.” In retaliation for his remark, a vine sprouted from the earth and whipped against the vampire’s forearm, causing Obito to recoil with a hiss, “Hey now, I’m a member of the species you’re meant to protect!” Obito pouted, rubbing at the red, stinging wound, “Don’t forget he’s a human and you’re treating him better than me.” The vine snapped at Obito again, but this time, Obito expected the abuse and rolled away, but the forest chose to shove a root up his nose instead. 

“Stop provoking it.” Rin hushed, slapping Obito on the head. “Of course it’s going to lash out if you talk to it like it’s your servant!” 

“Don’t start hitting me too!” Obito whined, seeking shelter from the abuse he faced in all directions. “I’m already getting my ass kicked by a bunch of trees.” 

Rin snorted, a laugh escaping her lips as her hand came up to muffle the giggle, “You deserved it.” 

“W-What’s going on?” Gai asked, his voice throaty and raspy, a product of his injuries and his thirst. “Rin? Obito? Is that you?” The human rubbed at his eyes again, squinting them to try and get his vision to focus, “Oh, I must have made it back then. That’s good.” Gai blinked, and after realizing where he was and who he was with, his eyes scanned the clearing until they landed on Kakashi. The silver haired vampire wanted to look away, but when that grim scowl fixed on him, Kakashi felt frozen in place. 

“Huh. So I see the stubborn bastard is awake.” Gai didn’t spare Kakashi another moment of attention as he looked towards the vampires once more. “How long have I been out?” 

“Two days.” Rin answered. “You collapsed just as you reached the border. The woodland carried you the rest of the way here. It seems it knows you quite well.” 

Rin’s comment managed to provoke a smile on Gai’s face, “Well, I try to visit my old friend from time to time. I have good memories here.” Gai said this with meaningful intent, and Kakashi didn’t doubt the human was referring to their meeting here. 

Kakashi swallowed thickly at the memory, recalling how nice Gai smelt, and how wonderful the other man fit against him. Their fight back then had been entirely different than their fight recently. In the past, their fight was more of a dance. Kakashi didn’t realize it at the time, but it had even been seductive, like he and Gai were trying to cast an air of allure. However, back in the ANBU barracks, their battle was blood and murderous intent. It was a test of will and fortitude, and a test Gai apparently won. 

But not without a cost. Not without suffering severe injuries by Kakashi’s hands. The other was littered in gashes that ripped through his tanned skin, marring Gai’s body. Instead of seeing honed muscles strengthened from years of training, Kakashi only saw the wounds that he caused--wounds that would become permanent scars. It left a bitter, resentful taste in his mouth. He had gone so far as to try and kill his destined beloved, a man Kakashi at one time thought of in a fond manner. Why had he attacked Gai so viciously? Why was he so intent on proving his point that he just wasn’t worth it? If Kakashi’s father could give up, then why couldn’t the rest of them? Why did it hurt so much seeing Gai like this? A product of Kakashi’s abuse? Of Kakashi’s continued denial? 

He felt shame, hot, burning shame that coiled and settled in his chest, constricting around his heart, squeezing tightly until Kakashi was consumed by the feeling. As he felt this, Gai looked over at him with worry, his dark brows furrowing in concern as he came to rub at his own chest, as if Kakashi’s shame was his own. 

Gai didn’t say anything about it though. He just silently endured Kakashi’s pain as if he had done this for some time. If Kakashi remembered correctly, Gai said this has occurred for 35 years. Did Gai really feel all of Kakashi’s emotions? If so, Kakashi’s heart cracked under the knowledge, realizing how much torment he’s put the other human under. 

Rin glanced between the two of them skeptically, noticing Gai’s movement and associating it with pain Kakashi was feeling. Kakashi forced himself to turn away and focus on anything other than the human hunter. Gai, seeing this, sighed heavily and did the same. 

“So, what are we going to do now?” Gai asked Rin while Obito played with the vines in the background--or more like tried to dodge their continued assaults. “Are we just going to keep him tied up forever?” 

Rin shook her head, even if the idea was tempting, “We try to get him to see reason, I guess.” 

They spoke as if Kakashi weren’t even there, as if the vampire didn’t hear every word they said. He grit his teeth, eyes squeezing shut as he forced himself to ignore their blabbering. When had Gai become friends with Obito and Rin anyway? Were the vampires so desperate to save Kakashi that they would go as far as to enlist a human hunter? What were they thinking? And then there was Gai who for some reason, believed in whatever Rin and Obito told him. For some reason, Obito and Rin gave Gai the courage and the hope to come after Kakashi, but why? Why didn’t they fight? Why were they so comfortable around each other? They were supposed to be mortal enemies, and yet, they managed to find common ground. Common ground that allowed for the building of a tentative friendship it seemed. 

Still trying to ignore Rin and Gai’s conversation and failing miserably at it, Kakashi overheard Gai say, “I will have to return soon to my forces. I cannot be gone long without my absence being noted with suspicion. My hunters are already unnerved by my allowing vampires into the keep. They won’t take well to their general being gone longer than a week.” 

General, huh? So Gai had truly come into his own amongst the hunter ranks. As far as Kakashi knew, the organization of human hunters was led by four generals in total, who commanded their own forts and outposts along the border of human territory. If Gai was a general, that meant he was fearsome in his own right. A powerful warrior and a confident leader. While Kakashi spent his years immersing himself into the underground horrors of vampiric society, Gai accepted the mantle as a pillar of strength for his people. They led completely opposite lives, it seemed, but Kakashi couldn’t say that he was surprised. Even during their fateful first meeting all those years ago, Kakashi could tell that Gai would grow to one day be a man to tower above all others, and his prediction had been correct. 

Kakashi should have felt pride that the man chosen to be Kakashi’s destined love was both a powerful warrior and a trusted leader, but he could only feel inadequate in comparison. He could only feel disgusted when he examined his life choices against Gai’s own. It only made the idea of Gai not wanting to give up on him so much more boggling to Kakashi. If Gai was the man he made himself out to be, then why would he want something as wretched as Kakashi? Why would he go to such lengths--risking everything he’s worked so hard for--for someone who opted to hide instead of face his problems head on? 

Kakashi was so absorbed in his thoughts and frustrations that he didn’t realize Gai was near until the other’s boots came into view. Kakashi looked up, squinting as the sun momentarily blinded him, but then the image of Gai came into focus. The human was glaring down at Kakashi, rubbing at his chest once more. Kakashi wondered how much his pain hurt? Did Gai’s chest feel as heavy and constricted as Kakashi’s own? Did his eyes burn with the sting of Kakashi’s frustrations? His failures? 

Instead of asking this, or saying anything at all, Kakashi remained silent, trying to match Gai’s glare with his own. Gai said nothing. He merely sighed and reached out a hand, ruffling the silver hair caked in dried blood and dirt. Kakashi stiffened at the touch, unable to do anything other than sit stiffly until Gai’s fingers pulled away. 

“I should have been here for you sooner.” Gai frowned, his dark eyes still clouded and heavy, “I’m sorry, Kakashi.” 

Kakashi didn’t respond. Maybe it was because he was a coward, still holding onto the idea that it would be easier to forget Gai ever existed, or maybe it was because he hurt so much, and the pain inside him, living and vile, prevented him from doing anything. 

Biting down hard on the inside of his cheek until he drew blood, Kakashi forced away the aches he felt haunting his chest, trying to force those emotions away back down where they belonged. Gai must have felt the shift because he sighed again, wondering how he could have let it get this bad. 

That night, Kakashi didn’t sleep. Rin and Obito were conked out by a dying campfire, the fading embers of glowing charcoal flaring everytime a soft breeze rolled through. The smell of the fire’s smoke crept through the campsite, curling in slow, languid wisps along the air. Kakashi stared at the fire even when his eyes burned with the need for rest. He kept his eyes fixed and unrelenting as he watched the flames fade to the soft, orange glow of burned ash. When the fire died out completely, Kakashi looked towards the sky instead. The night was a clear one, and the moon was full and bright as it perched in it’s dark throne amid the nightly heavens. 

Vampires were creatures born to the night. They were called the undead. The living with skin that felt like death. Surviving only on the lifeblood of other creatures, vampires were the monsters of many fears, of nightmares haunting children, and the creeping feeling felt by all when walking past shadows. They were not the regal, divine creatures the elders would have most believe. At their core, vampires were the villains of any story. The first to attack the werewolves, the first to betray the aid of witches, and the first to sink their teeth into the giving flesh of humans. How many lives has Kakashi taken? All the names and faces blurred into countless memories, a mountain of bodies in which he stood at the peak all alone and doused in numerous lives he claimed with his bare hands. There’d been children, men, women, the elderly, the sick, the powerful and the helpless. The kind and the wicked, the pleading and the ones who accepted their death in observed silence. There were so many, too many, and if Kakashi tried to recall all the throats he’s torn out with his teeth and hands, then he’d spend the rest of eternity remembering. This was Kakashi’s reality. This was Kakashi’s nature as a vampire. 

Or at least, that’s what he convinced himself. The fate he chose and resigned himself to. It began with finding his father lifeless in their home, and continued under the tutelage of Danzo’s careful manipulations. All his life Kakashi had been trained to be an instrument of death, to cloak himself protectively in the lives he’s claimed, and accept the flames that creatures of hell like him wrought. For a long time, Kakashi thought it was a destiny he could not escape, and one he even turned to as a place of refuge against the torrent of his emotions. Maybe if he could ruin himself enough, maybe if he could become the monster the world saw him as, then maybe a hero could strike him down. 

Because eventually, all monsters were slain. 

“Kakashi…” It was Gai, the other’s scent finally breaching through whatever potion he took to obscure it. The hunter in question was in front of Kakashi again, but instead of standing tall, hovering over the vampire, Gai crouched down until they were eye level. The human had tears in his eyes. They swelled and gathered at the corner of his lids, wet and painful before they broke through their barrier and fell hotly down Gai’s cheeks. 

“Do you really believe you’re a monster?” Gai’s voice was broken and full of sorrow, his fingers clutching at his chest which ached with pain beyond anyone’s imagination, “Are you really just waiting to die?” 

Gai’s tears were crystal stars beneath the moon’s light, and they curved along his chiseled jaw, before breaking away to dampen the earth, “Do you really believe this is the fate life has chosen for you?” And Gai’s shoulders shook as he lowered his head, soft cries trembling his form as he continued to clutch at his heart. “Why do you not think that you are worth something? Why do you not believe that you can be more?” Gai begged, his dark eyes searching Kakashi’s own. Gai was in so much pain. So much agony, and it was all Kakashi’s suffering. Gai felt like breaking away. He felt like crumbling and wishing the world would just deliver the killing blow, and it tore at him. The human couldn’t bear this anguish--Kakashi’s anguish, the vampire who Gai was supposed to love unconditionally, wanted nothing more than to die. 

“ _ Why? _ ” Gai’s voice cracked, and his cries came out in uncontrolled gasps. 

“I don’t know.” Kakashi answered honestly, his own voice raw at the image of Gai falling apart in front of him, of this strong, unmovable human fracturing at his core. “I don’t  _ know _ , Gai.”  _ I’ve always felt like this _ . His heart echoed.  _ I’ve always felt that I would never be enough _ . 

Gai continued to cry for Kakashi, who’s own eyes failed to even burn. Gai took on Kakashi’s pain and endured every last agonizing bit of it. He kneeled before Kakashi, his head cowed as his dark hair spilled in front of him like a blanket of ink. Kakashi couldn’t do anything to soothe the human, and so he sat there and watched as Gai wept until there were no physical tears left for him to shed, and even when Kakashi couldn’t bear it, he watched until finally,  _ finally _ a silver tear of his own crept down his face, reflecting the moon above, before disappearing into the dark of the earth.

And together, the both of them cried. 


	8. Chapter Eight: A Pillar of Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gai is unyielding pillar of strength.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second update for today! If you haven't read the previous chapter make sure to check it out. Happy birthday Kakashi!

“Anyone else’s back get stiff sleeping on the ground all night, or did the forest actually give you a bed to sleep on?” Obito questioned as he rubbed at his sore muscles, his joints snapping and crackling like dead leaves on the ground crushed beneath marching boots. He had twigs and dirt in his hair, a product from his continuous tussles with the woodland. Meanwhile, Rin looked completely refreshed. The woodland formed her bed out of it’s soft leaves, and although it wasn’t as elaborate as Gai’s cradle, it was infinitely better than the roots that poked and prodded at Obito all night. 

Kakashi watched the dark haired Uchiha with a delicately raised silver brow as he saw fit to point out, “At least you weren’t tied to a tree the entire night.” 

Obito glowered at the silver haired vampire before ignoring Kakashi with a dramatic huff. Kakashi rolled his eyes, not surprised by Obito’s petty behavior. The vampire--who was as old as Kakashi--could act like such an infant sometimes.

Gai joined Obito and Rin by the smoking campfire. It was nothing but ash and burning embers, and with a frown etched onto his face, Gai poked at the singed ash with a stick, not really saying anything as he sat in grim silence. His cheeks were all puffy and his eyes bloodshot, a product of his late night of restless sleep after he finally left Kakashi alone. Kakashi studied the human carefully, noting the deep, purple bags that hollowed his eyes and the way his hair seemed to be an unruly, permanent mess. Gai was still bandaged, but when Rin offered to check on his wounds, Gai waved her off silently, still glaring at the smoking remnants of the fire as if he was contemplating something troubling. 

Obito took one look at Gai and snorted, “You look rough...I didn’t think humans could look so terrible.”

“Obito!” Rin scolded, smacking the mouthy Uchiha and sending him toppling over when the roots of the woodlands snagged his ankles. 

“What?” Obito grumbled from his position in the dirt, “I was just speaking the truth. He  _ does _ look like shit.” In retribution, the woodlands whipped against Obito again, but he caught the assaulting root and was quickly drawn into another impromptu battle with the forest. At this point, it was almost like the Uchiha vampire  _ liked _ fighting the damn trees. 

Worriedly, Rin glanced between Gai and Kakashi, and at the sullen slump to Gai’s shoulders, Rin glared at Kakashi with a knowingness to her gaze. Her lips twisted into a thin, displeased frown, almost like she didn’t expect Kakashi to put up this much resistance to their endeavors. Kakashi hated to break it to her, but he was a stubborn bastard through and through, even if his stubbornness was harming both himself and those he cared about. 

“I’ll have to be gone by the evening.” Gai announced, still prodding at the fire listlessly. “I’ve already been gone too long.” 

Rin nodded knowingly, accepting this reality as she sighed and seated herself across from the human. Kakashi hated the sting of annoyance he felt at the idea of Gai leaving, but it was for the best. It would be easier this way, wouldn’t it? Maybe after last night, Gai realized that there was no getting through to Kakashi. Kakashi had made up his mind a long time ago about his fate and how he chose to live his life, and no amount of meddling from his friends or his soulmate would change that. 

However, Gai surprised all three of the vampires by declaring, “And I’m taking Kakashi with me.” 

“W-What?” Kakashi sputtered before Rin could even open her mouth from shock. Even Obito stilled his root-wrestling long enough for his eyes to widen at Gai, who didn’t bother reacting to their confusion. 

“What the hell are you talking about? You’re not taking me anywhere!” Kakashi spat, vehemently refusing the idea. “Have you lost your damn  _ mind _ ?” 

“After last night?” Gai posed with a level of seriousness Kakashi had never seen from the other man, “Yes, I have. We  _ both _ have.” Gai uttered darkly, his features still morphed into something foreign and vaguely upset. When those dark eyes fixed on Kakashi, they were almost challenging Kakashi to deny him, to try and fight back. Kakashi had a feeling that if he did, he would lose. There was a definitive resolve to the square of Gai’s shoulders, to the way his mouth flattened in determined tightness. There was no way Kakashi could argue--any attempts would just be shot down. Whereas Kakashi thought Gai would give up for sure after last night, the other seemingly decided the exact opposite. 

“I realize now that this is partly my mistake. I should have been there for you Kakashi, but I won’t fail you again.” Gai swore, his voice heavy with his promised intent. His words struck Kakashi in all his vulnerable spots, pinning the vampire in place and rendering him unable to do anything but agree. Kakashi did not think that Gai could be like this. He didn’t think Gai could endure Kakashi’s pain and still be so  _ strong _ , and yet here he was, Kakashi’s pillar of unfailing strength. 

“I  _ will  _ make you understand how much you deserve to be loved.” 

It was a declaration, one that Obito and Rin were witness to, and one that Kakashi felt settle deep within his heart. 

“Okay.” Kakashi agreed softly, because he had no other choice. Gai wasn’t giving him an option. 

“Alright then.” Gai settled. “Prepare yourself. We leave at dusk.”

“Gai, are you sure about this?” Rin questioned, her voice filled with uncertainty, “There’s a lot of risks--”

“I’ve already taken them into account.” Gai assured, still holding Kakashi’s stare, never wavering for an instant, “I thought about this all night. I know what I’m doing.”

Rin still looked like she wasn’t too sure of Gai’s decision, but there was no arguing with the human hunter. Even Obito didn’t voice his protests, which was a miracle in and of itself. 

So, instead of trying to convince Gai of a different option, Rin asked, “How long will he be away?” 

At this, Gai shrugged, “As long as it takes. Could be days. Could be weeks. Might even be a few years, but this is something I have to do. Something that  _ we _ have to do.” Gai reiterated, as if reminding Kakashi that this was a choice made with both their best interests in mind. Gai rubbed at his chest again, as if remembering that pain from last night, it’s phantom residue only steeling Gai’s resolve. 

“We’ll do our best to make a plausible story back here then.” Rin promised, “Right, Obito?” 

When his name was called, Obito quickly scrambled to his feet, dusting off dirt and twigs that entwined with his dark cloak, “Of course. We’ll come up with something. Just take care of our friend,” he warned seriously, “He’s still precious to us. Even if he refuses to accept that.” 

“I swear to it, that I will protect Kakashi with my life. In the meantime, Kakashi will have to entrust the safety of the vampires to you.” Obito puffed out his chest at Gai’s comment, as if it wasn’t any question as to whether Obito could accept the mantle of aiding the vampires. Kakashi watched the exchange with dim eyes. In recent years he hadn’t been concerned with the entirety of the vampire race, not like he was when on a team with Rin and Obito. All he cared about recently was the mission and enabling Danzo’s wishes to come to fruition. 

When was the last time Kakashi spared a thought for protecting his race? When was the last time he cared whether his fellow comrades lived or died fighting for a cause that didn’t make any sense? He’d become so numb to things like death and loss, that he failed to consider the damage this ongoing war wrought. While he lingered in the shadows, committing immoral and wretched war crimes, who was on the front lines trying to secure the borders? Who was trying to protect the vulnerable villages? Was it Obito? Was it Rin? Were they out there everyday fighting just to survive, while kakashi fought so he could die? 

With the questions he asked himself, anger soon followed. He was angry at himself. He was angry at Obito and Rin, furious with Gai, but more importantly, he was enraged with this damned world. This world he felt helpless to change. This world that could never be anything different than what it was. He couldn’t understand why the other’s continued to fight. There would never be any true, lasting peace. At least, not while beasts like he and Danzo still existed. 

Gai’s fists tightened upon feeling Kakashi’s anger sear his veins, liquid fury spreading to the tips of his toes and fingers. Gai briefly shut his eyes, trying to work through Kakashi’s emotions so as to not let them affect Gai’s own, and seeing Gai struggle to manage Kakashi’s pain made the silver haired vampire all the more angry. Why did Gai even bother to put up with this? Why didn’t he scream and yell at Kakashi for always making Gai feel miserable? His anger quickly turned into shame once more, and like a flipping coin his emotions shifted from one to the next, barely giving Gai any reprieve before having to suffer again. 

“Are you sure the two of you will be okay?” Rin worried, sensing the fluctuations in Gai’s aura as well as seeing the myriad of Kakashi’s emotions reflected on his face. Rin thought having Kakashi closer to Gai might make the emotions in Gai ease, but it seemed to have the opposite effect. Gai could never feel Kakashi as clearly as he did now. The closer they were, the more Gai felt, and it must have been taxing to take on the abundance of emotions Gai currently endured. 

Gai, nodding stiffly, assured once more, “We’ll be okay.” The emphasis on the  _ we _ only made Kakashi simmer, still struck by Gai’s determination to save him. Kakashi absently wondered how long Gai could last, how long he could put up with kakashi before he grew weary of it all? But from the way Gai’s pierced him, boring into Kakashi as if trying to expose his soul, the vampire had a feeling he was in for a very long fight. 

“You know, the ANBU will come looking for me.” Kakashi remarked casually. They were a day into their travels, and already Kakashi thought the best method to get his way would be to annoy and logic Gai until the other couldn’t bear to handle him anymore. He started this pestering method about half a day ago, when they fully crossed out of vampiric territory to the stretch of unclaimed lands between the vampire world and the human one. 

Gai hadn’t said so much of a word except to give Kakashi orders every now and then, which was frustrating in its own right. Kakashi wasn’t one to be bossed around by a mere human, even if said human was a leading general amongst the hunters and his soulmate. He instantly wanted to rebel every time Gai so much as said ‘we’re taking a break’ or ‘we’re following this path’, but every time Kakashi opened his mouth to protest, Gai would glare at him until he fell silent, inwardly steaming at his own inability to fight back. 

So, to counteract that feeling brewing inside of him, Kakashi took to chattering nonstop about things that were both plainly obvious and sure to annoy the human hunter. The vampire didn’t know why he was striving so hard to piss the other off. Maybe because Gai kept Kakashi’s hands tied, afraid the vampire might try to take off (which, okay, that was completely plausible) or maybe it was because Gai seemed so confident that Kakashi would listen, when up until this point Kakashi has been the opposite of obedient. Either way, Kakashi felt like he had a point to prove. He wasn’t going to come easy. If Gai wanted this, wanted  _ him _ , then the human would have to fight. 

“We both know the ANBU will only extend their search as far as the vampiric borders. After that you’ll be nothing more than another casualty to them.” Gai saw fit to point out, and rather accurately to. 

Frowning, Kakashi asked, “How do you know so much about the ANBU anyway?” 

At this question, Gai managed a small smirk when he glanced back at the vampire trailing behind, “You’re a hard vampire to keep track of, Kakashi. I’ve had to dig down some deep rabbit holes just to find you.” 

Kakashi frowned, “I thought I was doing well in keeping myself hidden.” 

“You were.” Gai agreed. “But I’d expect nothing less from my man of destiny.” 

“Man of destiny, huh?” Kakashi repeated, though he sounded far more despaired by that than Gai. “I’ll apologize in advance. Sorry you got stuck with me.” He meant it. He was sorry that Gai was entwined with someone like him, someone who couldn’t be there or love the human the way he deserved. 

Down casting his eyes, Kakashi glared at the worn down path they traveled. He didn’t realize Gai stopped walking until he ran into the human, bouncing off of him like a springboard. 

“What’s the deal—“ He cursed, but fell silent when he felt a punch to his shoulder. It wasn’t hard or meant to hurt, but it was enough to get Kakashi to peer at Gai curiously. 

“Stop that.” Gai warned, his fist still connected with Kakashi’s shoulder. “I’m not sorry, okay? The only thing I regret is not trying sooner.” 

Kakashi blew out a heavy breath, his brows furrowing into a scowl as he determined, “There’s nothing to try for. Why even bother?” 

Kakashi heard Gai breathe heavily, like he was trying to calm himself down while simultaneously enduring the swell of doom and gloom that crept into his heart (courtesy of Kakashi, of course). 

“I thought that for a long time to, but Obito, thankfully, knocked some sense into me.”

Kakashi snorted, “I find that hard to believe.” Obito wasn’t all that smart. Sure, he meant well, and as a tactician he could be considered one of the best—when he wasn’t overcome with emotions that is. 

Gai shook his head, “You’re doubting your friends too much. Believe it or not, Obito shares the same dreams I do. He wants peace. He wants this world to make sense...he wants you to be happy, Kakashi.” 

When Kakashi said nothing, Gai continued, “Can’t you see it? Can’t you imagine the day where we don’t have to waste lives fighting each other? When we don’t have to worry about protecting our borders, or planning attacks on the other factions? When people will look at the two of us, and not assume we’re supposed to kill each other?” 

Kakashi couldn’t imagine a world like that. He was born into a society built on the principles of violence and hatred, so how could he picture it any different? A world where hunters and the supernatural were allies? What kind of laughable fantasy was that? 

“It’s nothing more than an impossible dream, Gai.” Kakashi even sounded a bit sorry, like he didn’t want to be the one to crush Gai’s hopes, but he would. “Just let it go.” 

Gai, still not one to back down, swore with intent, “I’ll make you see that dream one day too, and when that happens, we’ll work on making it come true. Together.” 

Oh, if only Kakashi could believe Gai he would, but Kakashi has seen too many horrors, committed too many horrors, to think anything differently than what he did. Gai felt this in his heart and sighed, not in defeat, but in a temporary truce to continue this conversation later. 

It was after they walked in silence that Kakashi brought up, “So how do you plan on sneaking me in, huh? Did you even think this little plan of yours through?” He uttered the words with a hint of annoyance, trying to grasp at his earlier anger to propel him through this situation. “I mean, think about it Gai. I’m a vampire. Surely your hunters will notice this. They’ll kill me on sight.” Well, now that Kakashi thought about it, that didn’t sound too bad, but then Gai was glaring at him as if understanding his train of thought and Kakashi promptly went stoic. 

Rolling his eyes, Gai ran a hand through his thick, dark hair. He appeared thoughtful for a moment, but all Kakashi could focus on was the length of Gai’s raven locks, and how they looked soft to touch. 

“I have thought about it. You’ll need a disguise and I know the perfect witch to give you one.” 

“A witch?” Kakashi repeated, his eyes momentarily widening in confusion. “Aren’t you—“

“Supposed to kill witches?” Gai supplies helpfully, “Well, I was supposed to kill you years ago but we see how that panned out.” 

Kakashi still had a permanent scar after their first encounter. One of only a few his body hadn’t managed to heal completely. Did Gai have a similar wound? During their last fight, Kakashi was too engrossed in his murderous intent to really notice. Now, he was curious, absently wondering if he left  _ his _ mark on Gai as well. 

Half grinning as he tugged Kakashi along by the rope tied around his wrists (rope he could easily escape from, but decided not to for an unknown reason), Gai explained, “I encountered this witch years ago. She’s a wonderful woman, and we’ve shared many drinks together in the past.” 

“Fair warning, witches don’t take well to me.”  _ Not after I’ve slaughtered one of their clans in the span of a single night _ . 

Gai hummed, “Yes, well. If I’ve taken to you, she will as well.” It was such a simple declaration, but it made Kakashi’s eye twitch at how easily Gai could say such things. How was it that the human hunter could profess such profound proclamations as if they were parts of casual conversation? 

Kakashi scrunched up his nose in a mixture of envy and irritation. Of course fate would decide to stick him with a man who didn’t mind wearing his heart on his sleeve, whereas Kakashi sought to destroy his own. 

Fate probably thought itself hilarious with it’s irony. Kakashi only wanted to kick it’s stupid teeth in with his boot. 

Feeling another surge of stubbornness overcome him, Gai only had the warning of Kakashi’s feelings before the vampire tried to break Gai’s hold on him. He yanked the rope Gai held with his strong fingers, and when he felt the give of Gai’s grip loosening, he flipped backwards, putting distance between him and the human hunter. 

“Kakashi—“ Gai warned, but the vampire spun on his heels and ran into the surrounding forest, using his feet to skillfully carry him over roots and through shrubbery, weaving through the thick line of trees with graceful ease. He could hear Gai give chase behind him, cursing out loud with a grunted roar, but no matter how strong Gai became, no matter how hard he worked, he would never be faster than Kakashi. 

The vampire was free. He could return to his life living in shadow, and pray that Gai forgot about him. This is the life that was destined for him. This was the life he was always meant to live—not in some fantasy Gai created for them, where they would only hurt more than they could love. 

Feeling the wind in his hair, and the slash of lone branches and leaves snagging on his skin, Kakashi tried to erase any feelings he had for Gai, tried to forget any connection formed between them. Their first meeting, their second, their third...all of it he tried to forget. Tried to ignore by shoving it deep down into the recesses of his subconscious where he would never have to think of Gai again. 

“Damn it  _ Kakashi! _ ” A roar from behind quickly took Kakashi by surprise as arms and a fierce, fast body tackled him, sending both him and his hunter somersaulting through the dirt until they skidded into a tree. 

Kakashi groaned upon impact, having the air knocked from his lungs by the unrelenting tree trunk they barreled into. 

Kakashi gasped, “H-How did you…” 

Gai still had Kakashi secure in his arms, the sinewy muscles tightening in an ironclad grip Kakashi had no hopes of escaping from. His hunter was strong, stronger than Kakashi could ever imagine him being. 

“Like I said,” Gai huffed against his skin, “I couldn’t let you leave me in the dust, rival. Not like last time.” 

“This shouldn’t be physically possible.” Kakashi countered, because all though humans were blessed by their gods to be stronger, faster, and more powerful than the average human, they still weren’t a match for the natural agility of the vampires. 

When Gai’s back rumbled, Kakashi realized it was because the other was chuckling deep, rolling laughter that shook his entire form, “I don’t know the meaning of the word impossible Kakashi.” 

When Gai said this, he looked up, his head lifting from where it had rested in the crook of Kakashi’s neck. Belatedly, Kakashi realized Gai held him rather intimately. Although his grip was firm and unrelenting, his arms were like a cradle, and they dragged Kakashi close until the vampire was encased in his human hunter. 

“Don’t you know when to give up?” Kakashi half pleaded and half cursed, trying to ignore the rapid beating of his heart at Gai’s proximity. “Don’t you know when enough is enough?” 

Gai smiled, a soft and sad thing, before pressing his forehead against Kakashi’s as if trying to get Kakashi to understand that Gai wasn’t going anywhere, “I will chase you to the ends of the earth if I have to. I will shake the very foundations of this world if it’s required. I don’t care how I have to do it or how long it will take, but one day, you and I will be in love. Happily. Without fear and without regret.” 

Gai was so close and so warm. He stole the breath right out of Kakashi’s lungs, “I’m not impatient, Kakashi. I can wait, but I will do what I must to fix this world, and to save you.” 

The words of  _ why _ and  _ how _ were silent on his lips, and instead of saying them, Kakashi closed his eyes, pressing himself further into Gai’s arms, trying to ignore the sting of tears. Gai let them linger like this for a moment, but so stood up with Kakashi gathered up in his arms like a runaway princess. 

“Until then, you’ve lost your walking privileges.” Gai announced as he tossed Kakashi over his shoulder like he had done several times before. 

“My  _ what _ ?” Kakashi yelled as his world spun, and then he was met with the sight of the ground and Gai’s leather clad ass. 

Gai chuckled again, “You heard me. From now on you’ll be carried like this wherever we go.” 

“But won’t you get tired?” 

He felt Gai shake his head, “Of course not.” A pause, a silent breath, and then a whispered connection, “I’ll never get tired of holding you up, Kakashi.” 

This human hunter was determined to get Kakashi to see the error of his ways, to open his eyes to a future that could be within their grasp if they fought for it. Kakashi didn’t know how long it would be until Gai convinced him, and it was simultaneously Kakashi’s biggest fear and his greatest hope. 


	9. Chapter Nine: A Witch's Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're starting to see more supernatural creatures. Yayayyayyaa

“Huh? It’s been thirty years and this is what you bring me?” The blonde witch in front of him cursed with her aflamed brown eyes, her brows drawn together to form a formidable scowl on her youthful features. “A vampire? Of all the things Gai…” A heavy sigh followed a slow, disappointed shake of the head. Straight, blonde hair billowed with the movement, strands softly falling to frame a heart shaped face. 

A recognizable face with a recognizable scent. A woman, or witch rather, that Kakashi has run into before. It’s wasn't uncommon for Kakashi to run into people from his past. After all, he’s had a long history. Well over 200 years of it, but the blonde witch who once healed his life so many years ago, a century if he did the math, was one he expected never to see again. 

For his own safety, of course. 

Tsunade Senju. A legend amongst the witches and a feared adversary to the vampires. In her prime she struck down masses of them with her potent magic, wielding the elements as if she were born to them. From the rumors, she was once so terrifying that even Danzo cursed her name, but now she was nothing more than a retired, isolated hermit living in the midst of unclaimed lands and dutifully staying out of any conflict evolving around her. 

Or at least, that’s what Gai told him before knocking on the door to her cabin. Tsunade long since turned her back on the politics of the world, and chose to spend the rest of her days living in peace and  _ away _ from other people. She didn’t like to be bothered, even more so bothered by people who wanted something. People came with a price tag. They came with a cost, and Tsunade was tired of paying those dues. 

It was with this attitude that she greeted the human hunter, who smiled blindingly in greeting with his vampire soulmate thrown over his shoulder. Kakashi didn’t have to look at the witch to know that she hung her head in exasperation, probably asking her gods why they saw fit to torment her like this. 

Kakashi asked his gods the same thing. 

“It’s just a small favor.” Gai begged from opposite of where Kakashi now sat. The vampire had both his legs and his wrists bound by a witch's chord, a magical rope engineered specifically for the capture and restraint of creatures such as himself. Tsunade appeared to have an abundance in supply, and hastened to tie Kakashi up as soon as Gai unceremoniously dumped the vampire on her floor. With a flick of her finger the chord snaked around his ankles and wrists, rendering him immobile as Gai belatedly moved Kakashi to a proper seat. 

Ever since then, Kakashi sat in silence as he watched Gai try to negotiate with the witchy woman. They were an odd sight: a witch, a hunter, and a vampire. All they needed was a werewolf thrown into the mix and they would have the beginning of a very bad joke on their hands. Kakashi frowned at his thoughts before frowning at the two people before him. 

Tsunade instantly picked up on his scowl and warned, “Mind your attitude in my home vampire. Even if I spared your life once doesn’t mean I’ll do it again.” She pointed a threatening finger in her direction. Kakashi was merely surprised that an old hag like herself could remember Kakashi at all. 

Impressive. 

As if sensing his thoughts, the witch’s expression twisted in fury, “Why you—“ and it was only after the fact Kakashi remembered most witches were privy to unspoken thoughts, especially witches as seasoned as Tsunade. It was only at Gai’s intervention that the blonde bottle of rage didn’t snap Kakashi in two, and only then Gai only barely managed to restrain the woman until she finally calmed down. 

So, Kakashi would have to watch his mouth  _ and _ his thoughts, it would seem. 

Huffing as she finally settled into her seat once more, the witch blew a wayward strand of blonde hair from her eyes and cast a scathing glare towards Gai, “You have a lot of nerve showing up with  _ him _ .” 

“I didn’t mean any offense my lady.” Gai eased, raising his hands in a sign of surrender, “I didn’t realize he would cause such a stir.” 

The witch, in response to Gai, slammed her hand on the table with a pound of fury, “Have you not heard what he’s done to my people? What he did to one of our oldest clans?" She yelled, voice unrestrained in her anger as she emphasized, " _Children_ , Gai. He murdered children! Did you not think I wouldn’t recognize one of the most notorious vampires to ever exist? Did you think I would turn a blind eye to the culprit who has caused so much grief? If I would’ve known…” the witch grit her teeth, “If I would’ve known what he was capable of, I would have let him die a century ago.” 

Kakashi didn’t blink in the face of her accusations or her anger. Both were justified reactions, and he would not do her the dishonor of playing dumb. Though, it was rather curious how so many people came to know of him. His actions in ANBU were supposed to be the vampires best kept secret, but secrets could only remain hidden for so long. A reputation like Kakashi’s wouldn’t disappear overnight simply by joining the ANBU. His name would dance along rumors that twisted in the wind. There was nothing he could do, no power great enough, to prevent that from happening. 

Kakashi watched Gai frown. It was a sad, troubled expression, one that was disappointed in Kakashi’s actions and deeply troubled by them, “I know, Tsunade. You have every right to be upset.”

“ _ Upset? _ ” The witch roared, “Upset doesn’t even begin to cover it. I may have separated myself from this world. I may have chosen to walk away...but I will  _ never _ accept senseless murder as it’s been committed by the vampires. We will never know words like peace as long as their kind are allowed to live. I. Want. Him.  _ Gone _ .” 

Gai shut his eyes at her words as his jaw rested along the bridge of his folded hands. The blonde witch shook with magical power, the force of her gifts shaking the very foundations of her home. Like the steady rise of a coming tide, magic poured out of the elder woman. It was the sort of magic that should have terrified Kakashi and sent Gai running towards the hills, but Gai didn’t flinch in the face of her strength. When he opened his eyes once more they were hard and determined. They were the eyes of a man who knew what he wanted, and wouldn’t stop until he achieved what he desired. 

“Tsunade,” Gai uttered Tsunade’s name like he was attempting to scold the witch, a foolishly stupid action in Kakashi's opinon. There was no reasoning with a blindly furious witch. No matter how hard Gai strove to calm Tsunade down, her wrath would remain untamed. However, Gai's rarely assertive tone was not missed by the blonde woman, who, surprised by Gai’s audacity, momentarily faltered. 

Seeing that he had her attention, Gai declared simply, “Kakashi is my destined love. Take a closer look. Confirm it for yourself if you must, but the truth of the matter is that Kakashi is someone I treasure deeply.” 

His statement was met with Tsunade’s bafflement as her brown eyes flickered between Kakashi and Gai in disbelief, only for those eyes to widen in realization as she recognized the identical nature to their auras. 

“Impossible…” she murmured, her mouth falling agape, “ _ Impossible!” _ She slammed her fists down, splintering her table more than it already was, “Someone like you...Gai! This can’t possibly be! H-How could you…—to this monster of all things?” She wildly gestured towards the bound Kakashi, her eyes stricken with remorse. “This...surely it’s a mistake.” She finished softly, fingers clenching until her knuckles turned white from the strain. 

Gai sighed at seeing how trouble the witch was. He took her hand within his own and patted it reassuringly, “We have known for quite some time. Well over fifty years if my memory serves. But I have known Kakashi since he was but a fledgling. Do you think you are the only one that has spared his life before?” 

At Gai’s question, Kakashi snorted, “You didn't spare my life. We were equally matched.” He couldn’t help but point out, unwilling to give even a single inch to Gai. 

Seeing this, Gai offered a smile, “Is that why I had to drain the poison from your blood and patch your wounds?” It was a question full of cheeky taunts, one that was meant to get a rouse out of Kakashi. It very nearly succeeded, and it was only due to years of being a stone cold murderer that Kakashi managed to bite back his scathing retort with a dismissive huff. 

Tsunade, still shaken by the news, withdrew herself from Gai completely, “You mean...all this time, you knew this monster lived? You—you could have stopped him. You could have saved my clan!” Tsunade murmured weakly, her eyes pained as they bore into Gai’s. “They were pacifists! They knew nothing of the war and they wanted nothing to do with it! They were  _ innocent _ and you...you could have done something! If he was your mate this entire time, you could have stopped him Gai!” The witch finished with a yell, tears gathered at the corners of her eyes as her cheeks reddened with sadness. 

Gai’s expression twisted into one of shame as he shook his head, “It is a weak excuse...but at the time, I thought I was doing right by staying away.” It was the only apology Gai could offer for Kakashi’s actions—the rest would have to come from the vampire himself. Tsunade visibly shook, her limbs trembling as she regarded Kakashi with withering hatred. She looked as if she wanted to reach over and end his life permanently. There was so much anger and anguish shining in the tawny depths of her eyes, so much barbaric fury. She could do it. She was capable of ending Kakashi’s life. She almost did once before, but like Gai, the blonde witch chose to save him for some ineffable reason. How many times would Kakashi be spared? How many chances would he be given before the world realized he would always screw this up? 

His internal emotions were met with a heavy glare from Gai, who frowned decidedly at the vampire, “Enough, Kakashi.” Gai warned, sensing the dark turn in Kakashi’s feelings. “She won’t kill you. Not after learning who you are to me. Even if she loathes every cell in your body, she won’t lay a finger on you.” 

Tsunade didn’t refute Gai’s declaration, though she certainly wished she could. The fact of the matter was that Tsunade and Gai had a valued friendship, one built on mutual trust and understanding established well over a century ago. Even if Tsunade wanted nothing more than to crucify Kakashi, she would never betray Gai in such a manner. 

“A little over thirty years ago,” Tsunade murmured in reluctant understanding, “That’s why you came to me about those feelings you were experiencing, but you knew what, or rather _who_ , was causing them, didn’t you?” Her question was geared towards Gai who nodded sagely. 

“I had a suspicion, but only you could have confirmed my theories that my feelings were related to my destined. I didn’t want to trouble the hunters with this information. They would have only worried for me and my health.” 

“Your health?” Kakashi hesitated at the manner in which Gai phrased that answer. His eyes narrowed suspiciously, “What do you mean your health?”

Gai glanced at Kakashi from his periphery, his frown still firmly in place. For a moment, Kakashi wasn't sure Gai would answer him, judging by the way he diverted his gaze, but Tsunade took the initiative and the choice away from Gai. 

Without giving Kakashi the courtesy of eye contact, she explained, “When Gai came to me 35 years ago, he was in such a bad condition I thought he was going to die.” 

The news surprised Kakashi and rightfully so. Sure, Kakashi wasn't stunned by the idea Gai had been on the verge of death before; after all, these sort of things happen in their line of work. What he was surprised about is how Gai’s near death related to him. 

“What do you mean? Are you saying I caused it?” Thirty five years ago was right around the time Gai supposedly started to feel Kakashi’s feelings. Did that connection...harm Gai in some way? The conclusion didn't sit well with the vampire, and he squirmed uncomfortably in his tight restraints.

“Kakashi, it’s not something you need to worry about.” Gai eased, his expression softening into one of comfort, “I’m fine now.” 

When Gai tried to gloss over the issue at hand, Kakashi felt the anger rise up inside him like the spark to ignite a flame. Gai could only do so much to prepare for the onslaught of Kakashi’s heated emotions. Like the eruption of a volcano, Kakashi burst, “What did I do?” He demanded, his steel gray eyes hard and furious. “What did I do this time, huh Gai?” When Gai remained dutifully silent opposite of him, eyes downcast and grim, the vampire's last thread of patience snapped, “How many times am I going to have to make your life miserable, for you to realize I’m just not worth it?” 

Seething, Kakashi jerked against his restraints, but it was no use. Of course, this only served to piss him off more. His features twisted into an ugly rendition of indignant rage as he all but screamed, “Just let me go already! How long will you make the both of us suffer? You and I both know this fate of ours was doomed from the start. So just give up already!” 

As Kakashi visibly shook from his frustration, he failed to see the pale hand come flying towards him. The smack that followed was louder than it actually hurt, and the ensuing silence was deafening to the vampire. The sting of the hit never registered, but Tsunade’s furious eyes did. 

“I’m sorry Gai.” She apologized, “But I can’t sit back and let him bad mouth you like that. I just can’t!” Kakashi was still too shocked from the blow to do anything other than blink owlishly up at the older woman. She was standing in a glory of her wrath, electrifying the air with the force of her feeling alone. She was the complete embodiment of righteous fury as the air around her became charged with her blazing anger. It was almost tangible, nearly just as striking as her wicked slap. Kakashi couldn't do anything other than stare rather dumbly, too shocked to be offended, and too captivated by the glow of her immense, ancient power to feel fear. 

“How  _ dare _ you?” She cursed with the same heat of her furious magic, “How dare you even let those words come out of your mouth?” In a fluid movement, those hands that slapped him grasped violently by the collar of his shirt, twisting the fabric as she hauled the bound vampire to his feet. Kakashi was taller than the witch, but he felt woefully small compared to the flames sparking in the core of her irises. She shook him fiercely, as if this action might knock some sense into his clueless brain, 

Gai quickly stood from where he was sitting as his hand frantically reached out to placate his witch companion, “My lady…” 

“No, Gai!” Tsunade snapped, brushing him off with a shrug, “I won’t tolerate this! I won’t let him insult something so sacred as a soulmate bond! I  _ can’t! _ ” There was something in Tsunade’s eyes, something like knowing experience as if, at one point in time, she carried the same burden Kakashi did. This same inescapable fate of damned love. 

“He had a choice.” The witch snarled, never letting her eyes tear away from the limp Kakashi. “He had a choice to end the empathetic link. He could have been rid of your wretched feelings. Do you want to know what you did to him? Do you want to know the sort of agony you cause him every day?” 

“Tsunade don't-“ Gai called out, but it was too late. In an instant, the vampire was cast under Tsunade’s spell. He had no choice but to tumble down a well of the witch’s memories, his body falling lax in her hold as he was transported to a time of thirty five years ago. 

_ He saw it all through the eyes of an outsider looking in. At first, the image he saw was nothing more than Tsunade enjoying a cup of afternoon tea, idly thrumming her fingers against the wood of her table as she casually perused a series of tomes and scrolls scattered out in front of her. It was a peaceful, quiet scene, only to be disturbed in mere seconds by the heavy pounding on her door. Tsunade, curious as to who would bother to come so far to see her, rose from her studies and went to the door. On the other side, Gai slumped heavily against the wooden door frame, his body too weak to hold itself up as he collapsed into the witch’s arms immediately upon their greeting. In an instant the blonde witch had Gai laid across her table, the books and scrolls swiped away with a mere flick of her wrist. She maneuvered the barely conscious Gai with a strength one wouldn't guess from a small woman such as herself, but with precision and a calmness to her actions, Tsuande had Gai laid out. Gai was breathing heavily—in agony, Kakashi realized as the hunter grit his teeth and twisted as if someone continuously plunged a knife through his heart.  _

_ “Gai? Gai!” Tsunade fretted, quickly gauging the other’s temperature, feeling for his pulse, and pressing her ear to his chest. “Gai, what’s wrong?”  _

_ The hunter in question could only cry out in pain, his head slamming back against the table as his eyes squeezed shut, tears pricking at the edges. He couldn’t answer the witch. He couldn’t catch his breath, and even if he could, words could not escape past the barrier of his dry lips. Gai was left to glare madly at the woman, like a man half crazed as he tried to silently convey his ailment. His eyes were all hollowed and bloodshot, his body twitching in furious spasms. Gai was the thinnest Kakashi could ever remember seeing. This hunter that sprawled out helplessly over Tsunade’s table was not the Gai Kakashi had come to know. This was the shell of that man, a broken, tattered thing torn apart by the force of Kakashi’s feelings. This was a man burdened by life, weighed down by a destiny that haunted him through his days and his nights. This was a man close to giving up, a man desperate to seek a solution to his unending problem.  _

_ Tsunade’s solution came in the form of sedation, and as soon as she pressed her hands to Gai’s middle, the other fell into an instant slumber. Yet, even in his sleep, the human looked pained, his features twisting into one of restless torment.  _

_ The memory shifted. Instead of Gai lying unconscious on the table, he was sitting up. His chest was bare and his hair was a mess, and he looked far too skinny for a man who prided himself on raw strength. His shoulders hunched, and his head hung low.  _

_ Defeated. For once in Kakashi’s life, Gai looked defeated, and he felt his heart splinter in two at the sight.  _

_ “I can end it.” Tsunade offered, taking Gai’s limp hands in her hold, “I can sever the connection. It doesn’t mean that whoever it is, won’t be your soulmate, but it’ll mean you won’t have to feel their pain any longer.”  _

_ Gai said nothing for a long while, just stared despondently at the hands cupped in Tsunade’s own. Worriedly, the witch squeezed, trying to draw Gai’s attention back to herself. The hunter noticed this, and his gaze lifted, but there was barely any life in them. Those dark eyes that once sparkled with endless vitality were nothing more than dull replicas.  _

_ “Take it away?” Gai repeated, his voice hoarse, probably from all the crying and screaming, “And let him endure this alone?”  _

_ Tsunade shook her head, blonde hair falling to obscure her eyes, “At this rate Gai if you continue to suffer like this...you’ll die. His emotions are too much. They’ll suffocate you from the inside out. Your heart will give out at this rate. Not to mention the strain on your soul. You need—“  _

_ “And what about his heart?” Gai countered with as much strength—the only strength—he had left. “What about him?”  _

_ “He’s killing you…” Tsunade cried, pleading for her friend to see reason.  _

_ Gai removed his hands from her own, and one of those hands absently lifted to rub at the ache in his chest, trying to ease the pain that lingered there, but it was not a pain that could be soothed by touch. This was a pain generated from the soul itself, carved into the essence of Gai’s core. There was a permanence to this sort of agony, like a fresh scar continually torn open anew.  _

_ “I can’t do that.” Gai declared. “I can’t leave him to suffer through this alone. I’ll just...I’ll just have to be strong enough. If he can...if he can live like this everyday, then I’ll get stronger until I can do it too. I won’t let him carry this burden by himself. This pain…” Gai rubbed at his chest again, “It is our pain to share. That’s what it means to be soulmates.”  _

Kakashi didn’t have a moment to analyze Gai’s words before he was yanked from the witch’s memories, brought back into the presence with a gasp and a curse. Tsunade released him after that, allowing the vampire to fall to the ground into a crumpled heap. Kakashi landed with a hard oomph, unable to catch himself due to the restraints binding his movements. He lingered there on the ground, heaving in angry breaths as he tried to process what he had seen. 

_ It is our pain to share. That’s what it means to be soulmates.  _

Kakashi shut his eyes, unable to bear the thought of Gai still choosing him after all that Kakashi had put the other through. He wanted to cry. He wanted to stomp his feet and tear at his hair. He wanted to burn the world to the ground and dance on it’s ashes. He wanted to curse Gai. He wanted to pummel that stupid, too good for this world human into an early grave. He wanted to hate Gai, to knock some sense into that dense brain of his, but more importantly, Kakashi wanted to sob into the other’s chest. To fall apart completely in the other’s arms. He was so angry and so hurt and all he could remember was Gai’s defeated shoulders, but also his unfair determination to never leave Kakashi completely alone. 

Kakashi didn’t deserve it. He didn’t deserve that sort of unfailing devotion. What had he done besides continuously screw up his life? What had he done to deserve someone like Gai? 

Gai’s boots came into view as the other knelt down, a hand reaching out to soothe Kakashi’s pain, but the vampire hissed and jerked away, “Don't!” He yelled, clenching his teeth. “Just _don’t_.” His voice broke, shattered beyond repair.

Gai hesitated, his eyes a display of his desires conflicting against Kakashi’s own. Eventually, Gai’s respect for Kakashi wishes won out and he retreated from the vampire with a heavy sigh. 

“You shouldn’t have done that, Tsunade. I would have told him on my own time.” Gai scolded the older woman, turning a exhausted glare onto the witch. 

Tsunade didn’t appear the least bit sorry as she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder casually, “Maybe now he’ll think twice before saying stupid things out loud.” 

Gai looked as if he wanted to argue the point further, but sometimes, there was no winning against the witch. He let the topic drop, and even though he clearly wanted to reach out to Kakashi, he dutifully kept his hands by his side. 

“Are you finished?” He asked Tsunade. 

The witch considered Gai for a moment, her lips pursing in thought. Kakashi couldn’t bear to look at either of them as the pain in his heart continued to twist and squeeze at the memory of what he had just seen. Surely Gai felt this pain to—had felt it for years at this point, but unlike the man Kakashi saw in Tsunade’s memories, Gai was stronger now. He was capable of shouldering Kakashi’s burdens, capable of holding Kakashi up, even at the cost of himself. 

When...when did Gai get so strong? When did Gai surpass him? 

“I suppose if I torture him anymore, it will reflect on you soon enough. So yes, I’m finished. For now that is.” Tsunade agreed, although the glint in her eyes warned of a greater suffering soon to come to Kakashi if he didn't clean up his act. She was a terrifying woman. It was no wonder Danzo could hardly say her name without throwing a childish fit. 

Gai hummed his approval of her decision before indicating to the room next to the one they were in, “Then we should discuss the reason why I’ve come.” Gai cast a glance downwards to the vampire who still laid on the ground in a fit of resolved stubbornness, “And I guess we’ll do it in private.” 

Kakashi didn’t bother to give any inclination that he heard nor cared about Gai’s actions. He remained bound to the earth, glaring at the dust mites that frittered across the floorboards of the witch’s cabin. The two companions left, their receding footsteps echoing against the hollow floor, leaving Kakashi to remain behind in the turmoil of his thoughts and emotions. He didn’t even bother trying to eavesdrop—not that he could, anyway. Tsunade’s sound proofing spells were incredibly efficient, and even if the two were to cause a ruckus in the next room, Kakashi wouldn't be able to hear a word. 

He thought he preferred it that way. The silence that is. He thought he liked the peace and the solitude, the loneliness of being by oneself, but left in that solitude once more, Kakashi thought the silence might have been more annoying now than when it was absent. 

Hating that thought, the vampire shut his eyes, trying to will himself into an ignorant state, where he only had his thoughts as a comfort. It didn’t work. At least, not the way he wanted to, because the only thoughts on his mind was the memory of Gai sickly and pale lying on that very table above him. 

_ It is our pain to share _ …

Like a forbidden echo, he was haunted. 

_ That’s what it means to be soulmates.  _


	10. Chapter Ten: A new Face, A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi's figured he's had enough dealing with witches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A LONGGGGG chapter to make up for my absence. Please enjoy!

Apparently, Gai went out hunting. A returning favor for Tsunade putting them up for the next couple of days. The hunter left hours ago, right before the sun Ross, leaving the vampire stuck alone with the heinous woman seated across from him. She hadn’t moved from her vigil since Gai bid them both farewell, summoning a bow and arrow on his way out the door. This morning, the hunter was all winning smiles and bright expressions, the complete antithesis to how Kakashi felt. 

It was annoying to say the least, being on the receiving end of Tsunade’s endless ire. She hadn’t stopped scowling, or thrumming her nails in irritation, and anytime Kakashi even spared her a glance that lingered longer than a second, she would growl in warning before turning her head in a haughty sniff. 

Oh, what pleasant company indeed. 

Silence used to be a friend to Kakashi, but now it was unbearable. 

“Are you just going to glare at me all day, witch?” Kakashi growled, annoyed and feeling powerless at the moment. “Because if so, the least you can do is get me something to eat. I prefer deer blood if you must know.” 

His words were met with cracking wood as Tsunade nearly snapped the table in half with the force of her grip alone. If looks could kill, Kakashi would be dead a hundred times over. Apparently, the witch had a restraint blessed by the gods, because even though she appeared as if she wanted nothing more than to wring his neck, she still held back. 

But that didn’t mean Kakashi couldn’t feel her suffocating hatred as if a rope of it was tied around his neck. 

“Have your lover feed you when he gets back.” Tsunade grit out tightly, her expression straining with the willpower to keep from reaching across the table and showing Kakashi the true power of a witch. 

“He’s not my lover.” Kakashi pointed out boredly, drawing his words in a manner full of condescension. He could immediately see the effects of his words. The tightening of Tsunade’s shoulders, the twisting of her youthful features, everything about her demeanor cooped up like a snake ready to strike. Kakashi half expected the wish to lash out, but again, she remained in place. 

Taking a deep, calming breath, the blonde woman remarked in a tone thick with her anger, “I thought we already learned not to say stupid things in my presence, vampire. Or do you need another reminder? I have plenty of painful memories I can plague you with.” 

“Oh?” Kakashi tilted his head, his eyes regarding the witch coolly, “Sounds fun.” 

“The arrogance of you vampires.” The witch tsked, “I swear you’re all the same! Nothing more than blood sucking leeches!” 

Chuckling at her comparison, Kakashi agreed, “You’re not wrong.” His words were dry, and even though he was laughing, there was no humor in his voice. “But every world must have it’s vice. That is the role we vampires play. There will always be a devil amidst the angels.” 

“At least we agree on something.” Tsunade clicked her tongue and fixed her gaze once more on the silver haired vampire. There was still a burning fury in her eyes, a fire that could rival the eternal flame of the gods. Again, Kakashi was struck by the idea of how remarkable this witch was. She lived through ages and eras, and had seen the world from it’s creation to its cycle of endless self destruction. She was a living and breathing history of this world, a culmination of all the events that had taken place since before the written record existed. Old beyond the imagination and yet she still carries the passions of youth. What was it like to feel such fierce devotion to life itself? What was it like to continuously love, even after eons of living in a world that continuously orchestrated its own destruction? For someone who only saw the hate of this world’s violent history, Tsunade was full of feelings. Feelings that wanted nothing more than to find peace for this world. 

Kakashi could see why the witch and the hunter got along. Gai had that same burning passion in his own dark eyes, an eternally burning ember of devotion and love that would only be taken advantage of in a wretched world like this. A fire like that...it was delusionally naive. 

“Do you want to hear the story of how your lover and I met?” Tsunade posed thoughtfully, taking the vampire by surprise. 

Kakashi only needed a second to process before he was rolling his eyes with a snort, “Not really. I could care less.” 

And Tsunade could also care less about Kakashi’s opinions or what the vampire wanted, so with a willful ignorance to the vampire’s response, the witch divulged, “Mm, I think it was something like 123 or maybe 124 years ago. Before I met you, of course.” 

“I don't care--”

“At that time I hadn’t decided whether I wanted to fully devote myself to the witch’s or walk my own path in life. The witch community was the only one I ever knew, and the thought of leaving to find my own way felt the equivalent to abandoning a child. I helped set the foundations for the witch faction, and nurtured it with my own hands. It was difficult coming to the realization that I didn’t want to be involved in this world anymore.” Tsunade carried on, ignoring Kakashi’s reluctance to listen to the witch. 

The vampire sighed and slumped in his chair, knowing there was no escaping his fate. Tsunade would tell him this story whether he wanted to hear it or not. No amount of his protests would sway her. In fact, she would only interpret them as encouragement to continue. 

Stubborn witch. 

With an air of indifference, Tsunade went on to say, “I was at a crossroads in my life. If I wasn’t counseling the witches, then I was in and out of a tavern, drowning myself in drink to ease the guilt I felt at wanting to leave. I probably consumed enough alcohol to satisfy the entire population of the witches combined, if I’m being frank.” 

Kakashi rolled his eyes, but endured her story telling for his own safety. 

“Have you ever been in a dark place before, vampire? A place which felt inescapable? Suffocating?” At Tsunade’s seriously posed question, Kakashi leveled the woman with a glare.

Huffing, he answered, “I feel suffocated right now listening to this sorry drivel.” 

Half expecting the vampire’s sarcastic answer, the witch dismissed her anger in favor of pressing more intently, “Surely you know what I’m talking about. That sensation of drowning. That feeling like, no matter how hard you struggle or try to swim upstream, the current will just sweep you away. That futility, that  _ hopelessness _ ...you’ve felt it, haven’t you?” The witch was serious, judging by the severe glint of her brown eyes catching on the steady stream of sunlight that filtered through her curtains. Grave lines tugging at the corner of her lips added age to her features, hinting at the endless millenia she had seen. 

Shifting under her intentful glare, Kakashi scoffed, “So what if I have? What would it matter to you?” His attitude, again, didn’t succeed in aggravating the witch. 

With a calm Kakashi didn’t know Tsunade could manage, she asked, “And what if someone...what if someone dragged you out of that darkness? What if someone was strong enough to pry the shadows that weighed you down? What if they were strong enough to liberate you? What would you do, Kakashi?” Tsunade never gave the vampire a chance to answer as she glared thoughtfully at her table, “When I was young and still naive to the ways of the world, I fell in love with a human. His name was Dan...He was a kind, gentle man. He would have never lifted a hand to harm another living creature, even if it was to save himself. It was his greatest strength, and his ultimate weakness. Before he could pass from old age, Dan was struck down by the vampires, murdered in his home, just for a bit of blood. Just so the vampires could  _ feed _ . 

“It was part of the reason, the main reason actually, that I worked so hard to build the witch faction. To make them strong enough to survive and protect their own. At that tender age, and having just lost Dan, I realized war was the only answer to this world. Peace would not be achieved unless the vampires were eradicated. For the longest time...this is what I believed.” Tsunade sighed heavily, lost in her reminiscing, absorbed memories not even centuries of living could erase. Time did nothing to lessen the hurt that hollowed Tsunade’s heart, did nothing to cure the pain of having lost someone so precious and dear to her. The witch was just a product of vampiric violence, as so many in this world were. Not even the wolves, known for their barbaric rituals and brash attitudes, held a candle to the atrocities committed by the vampires. They were truly the villain of every story. 

“But there’s something about old age that changes your perspective, I suppose.” Tsunade mused, taking Kakashi by surprise, “There’s something about spilling too much blood, taking too many lives, that makes you realize how... _ exhausting _ it all becomes. I don’t know why it happened, but I remember waking up one morning and taking a good, hard look at the world I helped to create...and it wasn’t a world I could be proud of. It wasn’t a world Dan would have wanted to live in. I put my heart and soul into the witch community, but neglected everything else. I turned my back on options of diplomacy, of negotiations. I just assumed it was all impossible, that no amount of treaties and truce would ever stop the endless bloodshed. I wanted to run away from it all--this reality I brought to fruition, this endless cycle of misery that I helped build. Guilt from it all drove me to seek relief in a drunken stupor. What should I have done? Abandon the witches? Try to usher in a new era of change? Was I even strong enough to do something like that, when I am already so old? So tired? All I wanted was to join Dan in the afterlife, to find peace  _ there _ rather than create it for myself  _ here _ . I lost all hope.” Tsunade confessed, blinking back the sudden witness that reddened her eyes. 

Her frown was tight and pained, like even just recounting this story was enough to make her heart bleed, but soon her expression shifted. The light in her eyes returned, that fire Kakashi came to associate with the witch, and a soft smile curled it’s way onto her lips, something sweet and far too kind. 

“I suppose that’s when Gai found me. That idiot...he tripped over my drunken body outside a tavern. He couldn’t even look where he was walking and completely stepped all over my face with his filthy boot.” Tsunade chuckled as if the memory brought her joy instead of anger, “Gai was...certainly different than all the hunters I met before. Most hunters...they have an inherent disdain for the supernatural. A disgust I thought was a product of their heritage, but I now realized is merely a result of their teachings. Hunters aren’t born hating us. They are conditioned, just as we are, for war, but Gai...He was so kind. Really, it was concerning how easily he offered to help. A witch, no less.” 

Shaking her head, Tsunade glanced up at Kakashi, who found himself suspended in a moment of silence. The vampire couldn’t help but be engrossed in her tale, lengthy as it was. Although Kakashi was reluctant to admit it, he felt a sense of familiarity in her ideologies, a shared sense of kinship in their mutual hopelessness. At one time, both were resigned to a world that would only wrought pain. It was easy to sympathize with the witch then, to imagine her exact feelings and doubts that mirrored his own. 

Seeing that Kakashi was actually listening, the witch’s expression softened even more, “I suppose you were part of the reason Gai couldn’t bring himself to hurt a defenseless creature such as me--even if killing me would have elevated him to legendary fame.” 

“It has nothing to do with me.” Kakashi interjected. Tsunade opened her mouth to protest, to scold Kakashi for--once again--denying his connection to Gai, but the vampire shook his head, “Gai has always been too kind for his own good. He sounds a lot like your Dan.” His comment wasn’t meant to be malicious. It was just a statement. An observation. Kakashi could sense Gai’s heart the moment the other man brought him back from the brink of death. Sure, Gai’s actions were probably influenced by their destined connection, but there was more to it than that. Kakashi didn’t understand the reasoning behind Gai saving him at the time, he was still too young, too green to understand what Gai meant when he said ‘ _ Because you have a name _ ’. Now, Kakashi thought he might have understood. Even though Gai was trained to kill the supernatural, he couldn’t bring himself to take the life of something that had a name. That probably had a family or friends, a life to return to. 

Unfortunately, like Dan, a soft heart would be Gai’s greatest strength and his weakness. This world didn’t have room for kindness or for sympathy. One way or another, that pure selflessness, that  _ love _ that burned within Gai would eventually be extinguished. He wouldn’t have made it as far as to become a general over the hunters if Gai hadn’t realized this, or faced some truth of this reality. What did Gai feel when he took lives? Whereas Kakashi was trained to feel nothing, did Gai mourn those lives he claimed? Did he feel regret? Remorse? Did he tell himself it was a necessary evil? Did he convince himself that it was either his hunters, or the creatures out to kill them? Did he justify his actions with a noble purpose? Kakashi didn’t need much of a reason to kill. All it took was a written order and another life would be his for the taking, but Gai wasn’t like Kakashi. Gai didn’t thrive off of the bloodshed. He hated it, didn’t he? A bleeding heart. A hopeless dreamer. That's what Gai was, just like Tsunade’s precious Dan. 

“I used to think Dan’s kindness would only get him killed, and I was right.” Tsunade admitted, taking in Kakashi’s words and mulling over them carefully, “But in my old age, I can’t help but wish for a world where kindness didn’t kill.” 

“You’re just like Gai then.” Kakashi uttered darkly, “Dreaming and wishing for something, won’t make it come true.” 

Surprisingly, Tsunade nodded in agreement, “You’re right. I can sit here for centuries, wishing with all my might, but the world will continue on whether I like it or not.” 

Well, at least she had some sense. 

“Unless I forcibly grab it by the balls and bring it to a stop.”

...or maybe not. 

“You’re right, Kakashi. This world won’t change if all we ever do is dream of a better place.” 

Kakashi opened his mouth, “Then why--”  _ Why bother even dreaming about it in the first place? Why even bother caring _ ? 

Tsunade smiled, her eyes shining like that of a newly born star, “But we can make it change. Don’t you see? I helped to build this world, why shouldn’t I be the one to help tear it down? Yes, it starts with a dream. It starts with a wish, but with these hands,” Tsunade wiggled her fingers for good measure, “I can bring those dreams to fruition.” 

Kakashi scowled heavily, “Just you by yourself? That’s a lofty goal for someone who turned her back on faction politics.” 

Tsunade shrugged in the face of his veiled accusation, “I may have turned my back, but that doesn't mean I’ve given up. It’s hard to give up when you have someone like Gai to depend on.” 

Gai. It always came back to Gai, didn’t it? Even Obito and Rin turned to the human hunter for guidance. Why? Why did they think this dream of theirs was possible? It wasn’t! Why couldn’t they see that? A handful of people couldn’t change the entire world, no matter how hard they tried! Kakashi just couldn’t make any sense of it. 

As if sensing this, the blonde witch sighed like it was a trial merely talking to the vampire, “Sometimes I have my doubts to. Especially when I hear of the horrors committed everyday.” It was a none-too-subtle allusion to Kakashi’s heinous massacre of the witch village, “I loathe the vampires with everything in my being. I would enjoy nothing more than for the vampires to succumb to extinction, but I know this thinking is just a product of years fighting a conflict I helped start. I know that...that to bring about a world Dan could be proud of, I would have to accept your kind. But I’m prepared to make that sacrifice, even if the mere sight of you fills me with disgust.” 

“If you hate me so much,” Kakashi spat out bitterly, “Why even bother sparing my life all those years ago? Why not just kill me then?”

Tsunade snorted, “Trust me, I wish I did.” The witch didn’t bother to hide her regret. If she had finished the job back then, if she hadn’t bothered to save Kakashi when it would be so easy to let him die, then the clan of witches Kakashi obliterated would still be alive. “But I remember...heh,” Tsunade cut herself off with a dry, humorless laugh, “I remember seeing... _ something _ in you. Something that, at the moment when I could have just left you to die alone, drove me to save you instead. I still don’t know what the hell it was. I must have been half drunk to think there was anything redeemable about you, but there you have it. That’s the reason I saved your life, vampire.” 

Kakashi didn’t know what to say to that. If there was anything he could say. The witch’s explanation hardly made any sense, and it mirrored the same naive babble he’s heard far too much lately. How many times would he hear this nonsense? This blathering talk of hope and peace and a world where everyone held hands? It was really working on the vampire’s last nerve. 

Luckily, Tsunade appeared tired of their conversation as well and promptly decided that a drink and a long nap were in order until Gai returned. She left Kakashi bound and alone in her kitchen to sit in silent contemplation until his human hunter returned. 

The vampire could only exhale heavily in irritation when the witch left. This abduction was proving far more irksome than he could have ever thought. 

****

“So you want a face changing spell, is that it?” Tsunade confirmed as she carefully examined the soft features of Kakashi’s face. His eternal youth was written in the smooth expanse of his pale skin and in the delicate shape of his narrowed eyes. The vampire was a spitting image of his father, with his chiseled jaw and eyes the color of ash, but his mother, whom Kakashi never knew, softened the hardlines of his father’s genetics to create a perfect mix of rugged and gentle. At a glance, Kakashi could either assume the terrifying visage of his renown father, or the soothing image of his faceless mother. This double sided coin to Kakashi’s appearance made it difficult to tell whether Kakashi was beautiful or handsome, and it was the reason so many vampires were enthralled by him...and half the reason he chose to cover up his face more often than not. 

Now, however, Kakashi was exposed to the blonde witch, and not by his own choice either. She gripped him by his cheeks, turning his head this way and that, pushing his silver bangs from his eyes so she could get a clear judgement of his face. The feeling of being under such scrutiny was the equivalent of enduring an interrogation. Tsunade’s hard eyes left no stone unturned when she examined his features, which left Kakashi feeling mildly vulnerable. 

“Something like that.” Gai answered. “He needs to be unrecognizable as a vampire. That means scent and all. He has to look perfectly human. I’m sorry if that proves more difficult than a simple glamor.” Gai sounded truly apologetic, but the witch waved him off. 

“Are you forgetting who it is you’re talking to?” She glared, seemingly offended that Gai believed there was something in this world the great Tsunade couldn’t do. “This will be child’s play.” 

Tsunade released Kakashi’s face, and the vampire tried not to feel relieved by that. He had the distinct urge to cover himself once more, a crucial habit he’s undertaken ever since joining the ANBU, but unfortunately, his hands and feet were still bound. Gai didn't trust Kakashi not to run, which was smart for the hunter, but a pain in the ass for the vampire. 

Though, Gai must have sensed Kakashi’s feelings of discomfort, and reached out a hand to tuck Kakashi’s mask back over his face. Gai did this without even sparing a glance at the vampire, as if this was some casual or common occurrence between them. It wasn’t, and Kakashi had half a mind to bite Gai’s retreating fingers for daring to touch him so nonchalantly. 

“Of course,” Gai chuckled in response to Tsunade, “I forget that you’re the greatest witch to ever live.” Gai’s boast was met with a smirk on Tsunade’s behalf, who fondly rolled her eyes as Gai sent her a playful wink. Kakashi didn’t know why, but he felt increasingly irritated by their familiar interactions. Where did Gai get off talking to a witch as if she were a trusted friend? Why did Tsunade humor the human as if he was a valued companion? 

To answer his unspoken questions, Tsunade leveled him with a bored glare and said, “Because he  _ is _ a valued friend, vampire. Try not to get jealous, would you? I don’t respond well to threats.”

_ Damn it, _ Kakashi cursed in his mind,  _ I forgot she could read my thoughts _ . It was annoying how irritating witches were, especially witches of Tsunade’s caliber. Unlike the wolves, witches were exceedingly clever, and although they could be prone to large displays of their awesome power, they preferred a more subtle and underhanded approach. Their tact and quick thinking made them difficult to fight against, and their traps were always intricately thought out. The Nara clan in particular was famous amongst the witches for producing wicked strategists, and they often were the driving force behind the witches detailed plans of attack. 

This cleverness to the witches made them far more difficult to deal with than handling a bunch of brutish mutts. At least with the werewolves Kakashi always knew what he was getting at face value. It was never this way with the witches and most certainly not with Tsunade. 

“I wasn’t jealous.” Kakashi hissed, baring his fangs for good measure. 

“Mhm, sure you weren’t.” Tsunade rolled her eyes dismissively, “Anyway, Gai.” the witch turned to address the hunter once more, “I have a spell that could work, but it will take me a while to prepare.” 

Gai, standing with his arms crossed in the center of the room, nodded, “How long?” 

“Half a day at the most. The spell I’m going to cast has several preparation rituals that need to be performed within a certain period of time. I’ll be needing your vampire for most of it.”

The term ‘your vampire’ made Kakashi want to seethe, but that would only prolong this stupid farce. The quicker he complied, the faster he would be out of this witch’s presence. Granted, his next destination was sure to be the hunter’s keep Gai was in charge of, but Kakashi was convinced that  _ anywhere _ would be better than here. 

“Let’s just get this over with, witch.” He spat, interrupting gai before the other could speak. 

Tsunade rolled her eyes at him  _ again _ , the unbearable wench. Oh, if Kakashi were able to move, he would prove how dangerous it could be pissing off a vampire such as himself. Alas, bound in this witch’s rope, he was more bark than bite. He hated being so powerless. 

Before Kakashi could sulk much longer about the woeful circumstances of his situation, a heavy hand fell into his hair in a warm and foreign display of affection, but the strength of the fingers were familiar enough. 

Gai. 

Aforementioned hunter ruffled the locks of Kakashi’s silver-white hair, casting the petulant vampire a brilliantly disarming smile, “You should be nicer to Lady Tsunade, rival. She  _ is _ choosing to help us, after all.” 

“I didn’t want her help.” Kakashi rebuked and if he could rid those fingers from his hair, he would, but at the same time, Gai was a calming fixture--as much as Kakashi was loath to admit it. The hunter’s hands did wonders to ease the frustration that coiled in his gut like a venomous snake, and that tension that twisted Kakashi’s shoulders upright, or left him in a constant state of fight or flight, relaxed just enough for Kakashi to feel suspended in a momentary state of peace. The vampire simultaneously hated and welcomed the effect Gai had on him. On one hand, the soothing circles Gai’s fingers made as they threaded through his hair was a comfort Kakashi had never felt, but on the other hand, succumbing to Gai’s easy affections was counterproductive to what Kakashi was trying to achieve. What he was working so hard to ignore. 

Glaring up at the audacious hunter, Kakashi tried to convey his dissatisfaction, but he knew the emotions Gai felt would weave a different lie. 

Still smiling, the dark of Gai’s eyes softened even more to the swelling feeling of Kakashi in his heart, “But she’s giving it anyway. So we should be thankful.” Kakashi wanted to counter, wanted to completely deny Gai and renounce this entire ordeal, but then Gai’s fingers were playing with the nape of Kakashi’s neck, thumb and index finger massaging the knot of muscles in a manner that made it difficult for Kakashi to form words past the contentment he felt. 

This had to be a secret weapon. This had to be some sort of compulsion spell. How could Gai render him in such a state so easily? He was half tempted to purr, a trait vampires rarely, if ever, let another living being see, but here he was, teetering on the edge of vulnerability, all because Gai simply touched him. 

Ridiculous. 

“Alright, enough with the repressed mushiness.” Tsunade abruptly interrupted with a barely annoyed, but mostly amused glint shining in her russet colored eyes. “If you’re in a rush to leave, we should begin.” 

“Right.” Gai agreed as he removed his fingers from Kakashi’s hair. “I’ll let you get to it then.” 

Gai left without a backwards glance, but the lines of his back were drawn with nameless tension. Kakashi watched him go, a mix of a curse and a hopeless plea stuck behind his lips. It was an odd, contradictory sensation that vibrated inside him at the image of Gai’s parting back. On one hand, he was thankful and relieved at his absence—of no longer feeling drawn and wrapped up in the weird emotions Gai evoked, but on the other hand, Kakashi felt a longing to follow, to maybe—tentatively—accept Gai’s offer to explore this...intensity between them to its full potential. Internally at war with himself, Kakashi tore his gaze away from his destined and forced himself to focus on the maniacal witch before him. 

She grinned wickedly, though there was a distinct lack of venom from her twisted smile. Tsunade must have caught a glimpse of his contrasting emotions, for she looked at him with a reluctant sense of sympathy. 

Thankfully, the witch refrained from commenting—a miracle, by Kakashi’s standards—and instead set to work on laying the foundations for her elaborate spell work. Kakashi was mostly told to sit still and quiet. On his baser nature alone, being told what to do made him want to do the exact opposite, but not wanting to be in the presence of the witch for longer than necessary he kept still and quiet and waited.

And waited. 

Tsuande appeared lost in her work as she uttered various, foreign phrases. In some instances she lit incense with a flick of her finger, or spread unknown herbs on the ground in a symbolic pattern that bore no recognizable meaning to Kakashi. She hummed and she cast, magic working from her fingertips to fill and stir in the room. Kakashi’s senses recognized when there was potent magic in the air, and right now his skin tingled with the distinctive shock. His nose twitched from the faint scent of the herbs and incense, and his hearing felt drowned by the noises of power breaking through the barrier of Tsunade’s lips. Kakashi hated magic like this--the basic, natural kind that stemmed from a deep connection to the earth and the stars. It felt...too good. Too pure, and so unlike whatever magic lay in a vampire’s blood trait. 

“Think of a face,” Tsunade instructed firmly, candles alighting at her beckoning, a strange sense of otherworldliness encasing the room in which they sat. How long had they been here? Minutes? Seconds? Hours? It was easy to get lost in the trance that a witch could weave, sucked into their elemental powers like one would in a vicious storm. Tsuande’s gifts and spells dimmed all of what Kakashi thought he was, who he is, who he would be. To the song of her words and the rhythm of the incense and fire and herbs, Kakashi felt distinctly out of his mind. 

“Think of a face, Kakashi!” Tsunade snapped, the magic reacting to her poignant order with a slap against his skin, drawing him momentarily from his odd stupor so he could conjure an image--a face. A face that would be his own. In his mind, soft brown hair like Rin’s was chopped short to a style reminiscent of Obito’s. Purple tattoos that lined Rin’s cheeks fell beneath a color of eyes that were as dark as Gai’s. A jaw that fit with Obito’s, a nose that mirrored his deceased father’s, a mouth that looked enticingly like Gai’s own. In his mind this new and foreign face painted itself with painful clarity, and identity conjured up from a history of his life. It morphed into shape like a melting of all his hidden away feelings, fine tuning the hardened lines of prominent cheeks. 

“An odd choice.” Tsunade amended, drawing the image from Kakashi’s mind clearly into her own, “But handsome.” 

Magic swelled to a tumultuous occasion, Tsunade’s hands splayed out as if commanding the world at her fingertips. Kakashi felt thrown back into his chair, pinned by the surge of energy and power that emanated from the blond witch before him. He felt feverish and stifled, sweat beading down his neck and chin, dripping into his lap as he felt helplessly consumed by the nature of Tsunade’s spellwork. Kakashi shut his eyes, gritting his teeth against the onslaught. It didn’t hurt, but the foreign invasion of his body from a magic that was so unlike his own felt just as violating as if he were being attacked. Yet he could not fight it. Tsunade told him so, and so he sat there, still in silence as his bones melded and molded, as his hair darkened and shortened, and his teeth altered to flat tips instead of his familiar fangs. Being changed from the inside out was not a sensation Kakashi would ever like to endure again, he felt like a newborn in an adult body, like a baby deer trying to stand on its legs for the first time.

The magic calmed and Kakashi released a breath that almost sounded like relief, but even that breath sounded entirely different than his own. Blinking, Kakashi’s blurry vision tried to adjust, barely bringing Tsunade’s blond fixture into focus. 

The witch in question was scrutinizing him carefully, caramel eyes oddly intent on scanning every inch of his new and peculiar face. “You’re definitely beyond recognition.” Tsunade admitted, pleased with herself. “You look so...human.” 

It should have been an insult, but it didn’t sound like one. 

“Can you speak?” Tsunade asked.

Rolling his eyes, Kakashi parted his oddly shaped mouth and uttered in a hoarse voice, “You changed my face, not my intelligence. Yes, of course I can speak.” But even with his words, his voice was scratchy and blotchy as best. Tsunade frowned momentarily before stepping back. 

“Your vocal chords will take some time to fully settle. Until then, speak only when necessary. Changes like this can cause permanent damage if you don't take the first change slowly.”

Suddenly, the ropes that once bound Kakashi to his chair fell away, dully thumping to the floor by his feet, and for the first time in too long, Kakashi was able to stretch his body. Except, it wasn’t his body. Or it was, but not in the way that he had come to know it. He felt lankier for one, like he was taller, or stretched out and when he gave himself a cautious sniff, an unfamiliar scent registered instead of his usual one. 

“First change?” Kakashi uttered, his throat sore and mangled, like someone had reached down into his throat and rearranged it.

Tsunade side eyed him as she went about picking up the evidence of her spell casting, cleaning the ingredients and banishing away her tools with easy waves of her hand. Meanwhile, Kakashi rubbed at his wrist and flexed his fingers, taking in the more rugged looking hands and thicker fingers. 

“Yes, your first change. The spell I cast on you is a metamorphmagus type spell. It allows the individual to switch back between identities at will after one has spent a suitable amount of time in their second identity. It’s a powerful magic, and will last even after I am long since rotting in the earth.” 

Kakashi frowned at the woman’s explanation, “What is this suitable amount?” 

“Three days at the very least. A week is preferable. It allows you to adjust to the new dimensions of your body without rushing it. Walking will be difficult for the first few hours. You may find yourself more clumsy than usual. As you can tell, the spell doesn’t just make changes to your face, but everything about your body has been altered in some way or another. The first couple changes between your bodies will be off-putting at best, but eventually you will become used to both identities and will be able to function in your second as if it were your first.”

What a strange type of magic, and from the sound of it, it was quite the powerful spell. It certainly wasn’t the simple glamor charm Kakashi had been expecting. For Tsunade to perform such a ritual on him...to give Kakashi such a powerful and useful tool, it was strange to say the least. An entirely different identity, and Kakashi could assume it with a mere willful thought. Unlike shifters, who could take on new identities at will as well, Kakashi would also be able to mask his scent and every vampiric trait that might otherwise give him away. Reluctantly, Kakashi admitted to himself that it was a nifty piece of magic. Even if it did take hours to complete. 

As if sensing his line of thought, Tsunade fixed him with a hard glare, “I didn’t do this for  _ you _ .” She sneered the last word like it was poison on her tongue. 

Kakashi met her glare with one of his own, and even the expressions on his face felt strangely new and out of place. He couldn’t even tell if he was properly glaring or not. 

Without another word on the matter, Tsunade made a swift exit, leaving the door open in her wake. It wasn’t exactly an invitation to roam freely around the witch’s house, but Kakashi took it as one anyway. He was untied after all. Tsunade wouldn’t have done that unless she was completely assured of her capability to beat Kakashi, or Kakashi’s lack of ability to even escape. His first step in his new body resulted in him face planting against the thick, dusty carpet at his feet. A dull, pained groan left him. It appeared that this body didn’t just look and feel human, but apparently it  _ was _ . Even sounds and smells were considerably quieter and dimmer than they were in his vampiric body, and once again Kakashi had to marvel at the magic of the witch. 

Nevertheless, there was a lingering sort of dread at the fact Kakashi would be stuck in this mortal body for days, at the very least. 

Becoming rather acquainted with the ghastly color of the rug underneath him, Kakashi did his best imitation of a child trying to wriggle to their hands and knees. It was a bit of an effort. His lack of vampiric strength coupled with the unfamiliar dimensions of this body made every movement more difficult than it should have been. He had to think of each breath, had to focus all his thought on the twitch of his fingers and the jolts of his knees, but eventually Kakashi managed to rise to a shaky standing position. He took another step, a slow, shuffling sort of thing that was more of a ‘dragging his feet kind of thing’ rather than an actual step. Still, it was progress, and with this determination in mind, Kakashi shuffled towards the doorway Tsunade disappeared through. 

Through the gap in the door, a stream of light bled through, and unlike the sensitivities experienced in his vampire body, the light wasn’t nearly as harsh or frightening. However, he still squinted as his eyes adjusted from the dim room the spell to place in, to the new sitting area he arrived at. It was more of a greenhouse room than anything, with an abundance of flowery plants nearly obscuring a set of chairs and a ridiculously small tea table.In the green room, as Kakashi would take to calling it, Tsunade stood fussing over her plants, while Gai casually lingered near a window where the sun shone through the brightest. He looked up when Kakashi came in, his eyes wide as they took in the vampire’s new appearance. 

After a moment of shock, however, Gai’s expression softened, and he offered a half-way there smile that shouldn’t have caused his traitorous heart to flutter like it did.

“Well?” Gai asked through his broadening smile, “What should we call you then?” 

Kakashi didn’t think he was supposed to choose a new name for himself. For some reason, selecting a name oddly seemed like he was going along to Gai’s ridiculous plan. Which he wasn’t. Most of everything that occurred up until this point was completely involuntary. He’d been abducted and by a human hunter no less. None of this was what Kakashi wanted--this new face or this idealistic dream that Gai continuously pressed upon him.

However, despite his internal misgivings, a name did come to mind. He didn’t know it’s origin or why he thought of it in the first place, but before he could stop himself, the syllables left his croaky throat to hang tentatively in the air, “Sukea.”

In the ancient language, it was a variant that meant beloved. 

A strange choice, needless to say, and hopefully the true meaning of the name would go over Gai’s head, or if, by chance, the hunter did recognize its origins, he simply wouldn’t delve deeper into it’s meaning.

Sukea. It sounded right, but at the same time it didn’t. 

In another language, the more modern one, Sukea could also mean scared. Which could be considered an accurate description of how Kakashi might have felt at this moment. 

“Sukea.” Gai tried the name out for size, mulling over the syllables with a delicate twirl to his tongue. He continued smiling, obviously approving of the name choice. Kakashi didn’t need the human’s approval, but nevertheless, warmth blossomed for the briefest of moments in his chest before he effectively squashed the feeling. 

Regrettably, the moment was ruined by an interruption from Tsunade, who was busy clipping the dead leaves off of one of her more temperamental plants, “When will you be leaving?” 

“Already wanting to be rid of me?” Gai teased, obviously unperturbed by the witches question. 

Tsunade set her clippers aside and leveled Gai with a long look, “There isn’t anything else I can do for you, and although  _ he  _ may look different,” Tsunade gestured wildly towards Kakashi, who struggled to support himself on the door frame, “That doesn’t erase what he’s done. You know I care deeply for you Gai,” And if Kakashi audibly scoffed at that bit, everyone else ignored him, “But it’s all I can do. It’s all I can  _ willingly _ do.” 

The previous smile that once curled on Gai’s lips shifted into a grim frown as he nodded solemnly at the witch, his dark eyes full of understanding and remorse. Why Gai would feel guilty on Kakashi’s behalf was beyond the vampire. Kakashi acts, or sins rather, were not Gai’s burden to bear. Kakashi was fully aware of the heinous acts he committed, of the lives he unfairly stole, and the blood he didn’t hesitate to spill in the name of a war he felt uncommitted to. That weight should have solely rested with Kakashi, but Gai, noble, naive Gai, still stood there looking  _ sorry _ for things he was never involved in. 

It made Kakashi sick. 

And it made Kakashi’s heart break a little more inside his chest. 

“I understand. We’ll be gone before the sun is set. And Tsunade... _ thank you _ .” Gai took one of the witch’s pale hands into his own and held it close to his heart. “I will repay you one day. I swear by it.” 

At the image of Gai and Tsunade so close, Kakashi forced himself to turn away, his stomach twisting unpleasantly in a way that might have been jealousy--if Kakashi weren’t still lingering in his bitter denial. 

The sun would set soon it seemed. Less than an hour and Kakashi and Gai were standing outside Tsunade’s cottage with the fading sun at their backs, and a vast forest swathed in shadow towards their front. Kakashi was still incredibly unsteady, but every time he stumbled in his new feet, Gai was there to grab him before he fell and right him once more. 

“It’ll take another day before we arrive at the Hunter’s keep.” Gai instructed softly, a pack of supplies slung over his back and his Hunter’s weapons dutifully strapped to his waist and legs. The human, at first glance, was designed in a way that foretold death--with his corded muscles and sure footed steps, but there was more than just killing capability in the firm hands that twined around Kakashi’s bicep, guiding him through the long night. There was something deeper and more heartfelt in those strong fingers. 

Something decidedly human. 

“Do you think you can keep up?” 

Kakashi didn’t bother to remove the unfailing grip of Gai, keeping him upright. With Sukea’s dark eyes, Kakashi met the humans stare with an attempted glare of his own, but it lacked all malice and felt very similar to the sensation of giving in. 

“Of course.” He uttered, full of false conviction. “It’ll be  _ you _ who ends up chasing after  _ me _ .” 

It was a lie or a truth, or something that lingered in between. Either way, Gai’s eyes flashed with nameless significance as his fingers tightened ever so slightly, obviously afraid to let Kakashi go. 

“Always.”


	11. Update!!!

Hello everybody! I know it’s been a really long time! Unfortunately I’m in the middle of transitioning between jobs so my schedule has been extremely hectic and unpredictable. Because of that I haven’t been able to write/edit at all. I will try to as soon as I can, but please be patient with me! I appreciate all the love and support I’ve gotten so far. Thank you :)


End file.
